Is this love?
by Fiasonesson
Summary: Sophia goes of to start her 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Shes Been made Head Girl is looking forward to spend her last year with her friends, at the same time as she's going tomiss her new muggle boyfriend Nathan, but as the year progress things aren't turning out as she thought they would an she finds herself falling for a certain Head Boy! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: A new year begins

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction EVER and I really hope you're going to like it. The OC Sophia is based on myself just as all other OC-characters are based on people know or have met at some point. So again I really hope you're going to like it and pls rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like a rich British woman? No didn't think so. That means that everything except the OC-characters and the plot belongs to our wonderful Queen J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new year begins**

"And you're sure you've packed everything you need sweetie?" Sophia's mum asked her for what felt like the billionth time that morning.

"Yes mum, I'm sure, don't worry." She answered with a warm smile. "Dad! I'm ready to leave!" she went on to yell in the direction of the kitchen. She was starting to feel a little stressed, it was already 9 o'clock and the train would leave in just a couple of hours, and with the crazy London traffic you could never be sure how long it would take to get to the station. "Dad!" she yelled again starting to sound a little exasperated since her dad still hadn't come out of the kitchen, "I've packed everything into the car and are ready to leave I'm just waiting for you!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, I'm coming." Her dad answered as he finally came walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later Sophia was sitting in the Heads carriage on the train reading one of her all-time favorite books, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She had gotten it from one of her best friends for her birthday a few years earlier and had instantly fallen in love with it; this was probably around the 8th time she read it. She was just reading about Elizabeth's first encounter with Mr. Darcy when there was a knock on the carriage door. She put down her book and went to see who it was and her face lit up as she gave a big smile when she saw her best friend of 7 years standing outside.

"Carla!" she squeaked as she threw up the door and pulled her friend in to a big hug.

"Sophia!" Carla squeaked back as she returned the hug. "What have you been up to this summer? Oh and I can't believe your Head Girl!...or well maybe I can, you being top of the year and everything it might have been the obvious choice…but I mean anyway Head Girl that's so bloody cool!"

"Hahaha, Carla, don't forget to breath." Sophia laughed at her friend.

"Sorry, I just get so excited, you know me. Oh do you know who the Head Boy is yet?"

"No, I don't. Do you"

"Why do you think I asked you? Of course I don't! I pretty much just arrived. But anyhow I just wanted to come and say hi. Now I have to go find myself a free compartment. And then I need to find and say hi to Rose as-well. Come find me when you know who the new Head Boy is ok?" Carla said already turning to leave while talking.

"Yeah, sure, if I remember, I have a lot to prepare." Sophia answered pulling her friend back around for another hug. "Oh, and say hi to Rose from me when you see her."

"I will, bye see you later." And then Carla was of down the corridor of the train. Sophia smiled to herself as she went back to sit with her book.

* * *

After having read the same line at least 5 times she sighed and put down the book realizing she wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore on the book at the moment. Thanks to Carla she had started to stress over who the Head Boy was since she would be sharing living-quarters, and working with him this year. She started ticking of a mental list over the four seven year prefects. There was Huffelpuff prefect, Charles Jones, she could live with that she thought. He was shy, silent and kept to himself most of the time, but he still did his job. Then there was the Slytherin prefect Marvin Goyle, she wasn't so sure about him, even though most of the Slytherins today where a lot nicer, Goyle was still…well he was Goyle. Then of course there was the Ravenclaw prefect Brent Davies, he would be great actually. They've done a lot of patrols together in the previous years and she liked his company. And then, god forbid she would forget, Gryffindors own prefect James Potter. Sophia was positive she would die if it turned out he had been made Head Boy. He was, of course, absolutely gorgeous, but he acted like a complete jerk all the time and he was so arrogant, even though Rose kept on telling both her and Carla that it was just and act he put up when at school. She would go crazy if she would have to live and work with him. Well, maybe she should just say work with since they were both in Gryffindor and had therefor pretty much lived together for seven years.

She picked up her book again to try and get her mind of the whole Head Boy thing. This time she got completely and utterly enveloped in the world of Jane Austen. She didn't even notice when the train started moving a few minutes later or the arrival of the Head Boy.

"Hi, who's Jane Austen?" Sophia jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up into a pair of hazel brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter a little short I know but I really wanted to get the beginning out there and the chapters will be longer after this I promiseJ**

**So anyway a little cliffhanger there ha? ;) **

**Any guesses who the Head Boy might be?**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**


	2. Chapter 2: Head Boy and train ride

**A/N: Wow another chapter already, and a longer one as-well, I'm on a roll here. So in this chapter we will find out whom the Head Boy is, and meet some new characters. J Hope you are going to like it.**

**PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! J**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonsson**

**Disclaimer: Well since I'm writing here I guess it's kind of obvious I'm not Rowling. So everything you don't recognize belongs to me the rest is all hers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Head boy and train ride**

"Gaaah! Bloody hell Potter you scared me!" the girl in-front of him screamed.

"Oh Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." he said giving her an apologetic look.

"Well I didn't now did I." she said glaring at him.

"I said I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I heard that. But it doesn't make me less scared now does it? What are you doing in here anyway? The prefect meeting doesn't start for another hour Potter. This is the Heads carriage you know." The girl said now looking more irritated than anything else.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm here. I'm Head Boy this year." James smirked at her.

"Come again?" The shocked look on Sophia Johnson's face actually made him feel a little hurt, what did she think about him? She didn't even know him; they had barley ever talked even though they lived in the same House. At the same time he couldn't help but laugh since her shocked look was so utterly comical.

"What? What so funny? What are you laughing at?" Sophia demanded.

"You. I mean you should see your face right now. Is it really that hard to believe that Professor McGonagall would make me Head Boy?" he answered grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm…yeah. Being a Head means you're supposed to take responsibility and be a good role model. So well that pretty much excludes you now doesn't it? I mean how often do you ever really do your homework yourself instead of copying of someone else? And then you're _always_ breaking the rules and pulling pranks. I wouldn't really say it's a good thing if the Heads can't even abide by the school rules." Sophia said counting of her fingers. James just stared at her completely stunned. She had just counted up all the reasons why he himself had questioned their headmistress sanity earlier that summer when he had received his Head Boy badge.

"Umm…so who's Jane Austen?" he asked again trying to get away from the current subject.

Sophia couldn't help but give a little self-satisfied smirk, the obvious attempt to change subject telling her she had hit home.

"She's a muggle writer that lived during the 19th-century. I got it from one of my muggle friends a couple of years ago for my birthday." She said with a shrug.

"Oh right you're muggleborn aren't you?" James grinned.

"Yeah, something wrong about that?" Sophia said raising one of her eyebrows quizzically.

"What? No! Definitely not! My grandmother was a muggelborn and my aunt is a muggelborn. I just thought it explained why you're so smart." James answered giving her a wink.

"Oh, don't try to get all cute on me, it want work. I'm smart because, compared to you, I study." Sophia snapped before diving back into her book. But she couldn't concentrate on the book though. Her brain was raging with different thoughts.

Number one: how could someone be as utterly exasperating at the same time as he was so charming? Wait! Had she just thought about James Sirius Potter as charming? No, no, no…ok maybe he could be a little charming, sometimes…or always. But that didn't make him any less of a jerk or any less arrogant and exasperating. Then there was number two: they were going to have to share living quarters which would probably mean that the one person she had been most happy to get away from was most likely going to spend every waking hour, if not even the sleeping ones in the Head Quarters as-well, Cassandra Wood. Cassandra was James's girlfriend and Sophia had been sharing dormitory with her for the past six years and they had never been able to get along. Cassandra was the youngest daughter of famous quidditch-couple Oliver and Katie Wood, both players on the British national team. And while Sophia was an ambitious student who put all her time in to her schoolwork and followed the school rules, Cassandra was her complete opposite, never studying, always running around the castle after curfew, sneaking in to Hogsmead, and smuggling alcoholic beverages into school whenever there was a party. Sophia was absolutely positive she would go completely crazy before even the first month of school was over.

* * *

The Heads Carriage was cramped with Prefects. James was watching as Sophia was trying to get everyone to sit down and be quite so they could start making up a schedule for the patrolling of the train. After having watched her vain attempts for about 10 minutes, during which his two year younger cousin and Sophia's friend Rose Weasley had started trying to help he finally stood up, put to fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle,

"Hey! Shut the fuck up and sit down!" he went on yelling. The chock of James's suddenly raised voice made everyone turn quiet and sit down. The carriage was now so quiet James was sure you would be able to her a pin drop. "Thanks, now let's start this meeting so everyone can get to work." He said turning to Sophia.

"Thanks," she mumbled, and James was sure he saw her blush a little. _Why?_ he wondered, before Sophia started talking again.

"So, now we are all supposed to patrol the corridors of the train and I thought everyone should be able to make a wish for when they would like to do their patrolling and with whom. So I will…"

"I have another idea." James interrupted her, earning himself a glare for it. "I was thinking that to make it easy for everyone each Prefect couple should get their own part of the train to patrol the entire journey. And if they don't want to patrol all the time they can divide the time between themselves as they see fit." He said turning to Sophia to get her opinion. He was positively surprised to find her smiling. He had thought she would go bonkers or something since this wasn't how it was usually done.

"That's actually a great idea Potter." She said, receiving a huge happy grin.

James pulled out the map of the train that they had received to be able to show the prefects how the patrolling was going to work. Now instead he reached for a quill and started dividing it up in twelve different sections, one section for each couple of prefects. Then he drew four bigger lines dividing it up into four sections with three in each. He went on to write a G, an R, an H and an S over the different bigger sections to indicate the houses.

"So", he said as he stood up again holding up the map, "this is how it's going to work. Each house has been given a section containing three smaller sections. This means that you can, within your houses, decide yourself who should patrol each section. So, incase Sophia don't have anything more she wanted to talk about I guess we should all get started." He turned to her with a smile.

"No, I have nothing else I want to talk about. So get going everyone." She said smiling back at him.

The prefects immediately started piling out of the Heads Carriage talking about who should do which section and when, leaving just the Gryffindors.

"Ok, so Rose and I can take the middle section." Louis Weasley said turning to his older cousin for confirmation.

"Yeah sure do that. Which section do you guys want?" James asked turning to the sixth year Gryffindor prefects Matt Finnigan and Lindsay Mason.

"We can take the one next to the Ravenclaws. Then you and Johnson can take the one between here and the middle section." Matt answered with a shrug and a glance towards Lindsey who nodded in assent.

"Ok, great let's get going then." James said and they left leaving James and Sophia to themselves.

"So, who…" Sophia started, but James interrupted her again,

"I can start, I want to go find Fred, and I guess you want to go back to that book of yours. I'll come swap with you when we're about half way." He smiled at her.

"Ok, sure, thanks." Sophia said with a smile as she reached for her book to continue reading.

* * *

"Jamesie!" James groaned as he recognized the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Cassie," he sighed exasperated, "how many times do I have to tell you I hate it when you call me that?"

"What?" Fred asked him with a smirk, "doesn't Jamsie-Pooh-Bear like his nickname? Isn't that what your mummy used to call you when you were a baby?" Fred laughed at the glare he received from his best mate and cousin. Fred personally couldn't for the life of him understand why James was still going out with this girl. It was so apparent to everyone that he was growing more and more sick and tired of her childish behavior, especially since he had matured a lot himself during the end of the previous year and their big family vacation to France this summer. But he guessed it was typical James, he knew Cassandra, she was simple and it was easier to stay with the known and simple than to let go and step out into the uneasy and unknown. Personally he couldn't stand the girl, to him it was clear that Cassandra only were with James because he was the son of Harry Potter, which made him popular, and her main goal in life was to be popular, but for James sake he put on a show and tried his best not to complain whenever he was around, which was pretty much all the time, but still.

"So," he heard Cassandra enquire and turned to see her smiling seductively at James, "You're Head Boy now huh? I'm so proud of you. So I was thinking, since you've got your own bedroom now maybe I could come and stay with you?" she continued pressing herself closer to James.

"Um, I'm sharing my new living quarters you know." James answered.

"Yeah, so what?" Cassandra demanded. Before James had the time to answer though Fred cut in.

"Who is our new Head Girl anyway?" James just raised an eyebrow at his cousin indicating what a stupid question he thought that was.

"Oh, yeah, of course, its Johnson isn't it? Guess that's a pretty obvious one now that I think about it." Fred said with a smirk.

"Why is that so obvious? She's a complete nobody. And you have still not answered my question about why it matters that you're sharing your new living quarters, which I wonder even more now that I know what a complete nobody you're sharing them with. I mean it's not like she'd understand what's going on, she's way to naïve and stupid for that." Cassandra said. James just looked at her, sometimes he had a hard time understanding how someone who could be so nice and sweet one moment could turn so utterly mean the next.

"It matters," he started, "because being my work partner I'm going to have to get along with her, or at least try to. Then there's the obvious one that no matter who it is there's something we call respect. And it doesn't matter if you and everyone else think she's a nobody she still deserves just as much respect as I do and you do and Fred do. And as for her being stupid, she's everything but and you know that. She got straight O:s on her O.W.L.:s remember? And as for her being naïve, well we don't know her so we don't know anything about that now do we Cassandra." he finished staring his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Humph, respect? Oh my God James she's a _nobody_, do you hear me, a _nobody,_ that means we don't give a fuck what she thinks!" Cassandra exclaimed getting angry at James for protecting the girl he knew she hated and also calling her by her full name.

"Please Cassandra stop it, grow up, I had it with your little antics for the moment. Come on Fr…"

"ANTICS? ANTICS?! What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Cassandra interrupted him furiously, but as James just continued to stare at her, together with everyone else in the vicinity, – a Jassandra fight _never_ happened – without answering she finally turned on her heel and stormed of, back to her compartment.

"Wow James, I mean wow, that was…I don't even know what to say." Fred said staring at his best mate in awe over what had just happened. Could this really be the beginning of the end of him and Cassandra or was that just too much to hope for? Fred really wished it wasn't as he and James continued patrolling.

* * *

Sophia looked up from the book when she heard the door to the Heads Carriage open

"Oh, hi, time to swap?" she asked as she saw James coming in, having lost complete track of time while reading.

"Um…no, I just came to tell you that we will be arriving at the station in Hogsmead in about ten minutes." James answered with a small shrug.

"What? But you were supposed to come and swap with me when we were half way. If this is you trying to get out of doing pat…"

"No, I just wanted to spend time with Fred. And whenever I checked in on you through the window you seemed so immersed in your book that I didn't want to disturb you, I figured why bother when we were both doing what we wanted to do? You don't need to make it up in anyway." James interrupted her with a smile.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Sophia said with a smile as she wondered over the weird feeling she'd gotten, like butterflies in her stomach, when James had said he'd been checking in on her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so James is the Head Boy huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming now did you ;) haha or maybe you did, guess it was kind of obvious. And Cassandra I mean: hello what's her problem? **

**And I personally love Fred and his teasing there will be more of that, being the son of George Weasley I guess that's kind of hard not to ;) **

**So is Sophia already falling for James or what? They barley know each other!:O we'll see we'll see I got a little twist planned that you will find out about in the next chapter.**

**And again pls pls pls review!**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend

**A/N: So yet another chapter done. I know my chapters aren't the longest, but I rather post a new shorter chapter every other day then make you guys wait for 1-2 weeks for a super long one. So I hope that's ok J**

**I also want to give a special thank you to Rainbowpop for her review! I really appreciated it because I like to know what I can do better or what you want me to write more about. **

**So in this chapter I promised you guys a little twist, well I kept my promise and I hope you're going to like it. There will also be some more alone time between Sophia and James that's going to leave her even more confused.**

**Oh and remember pls pls pls review J**

**Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter **

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rowling? No didn't think so…guess you know the drill then ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend**

"Oh my God! Did you guys hear?" Carla exclaimed as she pretty much fell into the chair next to Sophia, coming back from her say-hello-to-every-single-person-I-know-walk around the Great Hall, a walk she made at the beginning of every year.

"Hear what?" Rose asked since Sophia was, as usually, immersed in that book of hers. Carla stared at her for a few seconds before she reached out and ripped the book out of her best friend's hands.

"Hey!" Sophia yelled, "I was reading that Carla." She pouted.

"I know you're _always _reading this book. And it _always_ ends with me ripping it out of your hands." Carla said. "So have you heard the latest gossip from the train?" Sophia opened her mouth to answer but Carla went on without caring to hear her friends answer, "Our new Head Boy James Potter got into a _fight_ with his _girlfriend_ Cassandra Wood. I mean the _never_ fighting it-couple of this school got into a _fight_. That's just so, I mean, can you believe that?" Carla looked from Sophia to Rose and back to Sophia again, a look of utter disbelief on her face. It was Rose that finally answered her question,

"Yeah, I can. For all of us who actually knows him it's become pretty obvious how tired he has become of her. I mean he barely answered any of her owls when we were in France visiting aunt Fleur's family this summer. I bet they will be over by Halloween."

"What? You really think that? "Carla wonder still in a state of utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. He has start…" Rose interrupted herself when she saw the frown that had appeared on Sophia's face, "Is everything ok Sophia?" she asked.

"Huh? Umm…yeah of course. Why wouldn't it be? I was just wondering why Malfoy is just sitting over there eye-stalking you instead of manning up and coming over here and talk to you." Sophia answered her friend with a smile. Rose turned in her chair to look over at the Slytherin table. When she met the grey eyes of the pale and handsome boy the world stopped, just like it always did and there were only the two of them, everything else just disappeared.

* * *

"Incoming." Fred warned James with a low murmur as he saw Cassandra get out of her chair further down the table, starting to make her way down to them. James groaned inwardly as he heard Cassie's over the top cheery voice calling out to him

"Jamsie!" and the next second his chair was pulled out from the table as Cassie seated herself in his lap.

"Cassie, I thought we already had this conversation, I. Don't. Want. You. To. Call. Me. Jamsie."James said with an exasperated sigh.

"But, I like Jamsie, It's something only I call you." She pouted.

"Yeah, you and my mum when I was like three years old." James said irritably.

"Didn't Lily call you Jamsie as-well, before she could talk properly that is. Hmm maybe that's why you keep on calling him that Wood, you can't talk properly." Fred said giving Cassandra a bright smile. When she just glared at him he went on, "Well it's either that, or you need to get to Madame Clearwater to get your hearing checked out." He added with a smirk.

"Well no one asked your opinion now did they Weasley? So why don't you do us all a favor and shut up for ones in your life?" Cassandra retorted before turning back to James. "So, about what we were talking about on the train earlier…I was thinking I could come over at around, hmm let's say 8 o'clock, what do you think?" she said with a seductive smile. James sighed and rolled his eyes before answering,

"Cass, you're forgetting about…"

"No, I'm not forgetting about little miss Head Girl, if that was what you were going to say, I'm just choosing not to care a damn about her. Like I said on the train; she's a nobody and therefor she doesn't deserve our respect what so ever." Cassandra interrupted him. She smiled to herself pretty pleased with her little speech, she didn't get why _her_ James kept on defending this girl, all she knew was that she didn't like it and it had to stop at any cost.

James just stared at his girlfriend at a complete loss for words, he just didn't know how to respond to that, it was just so, so _mean_. He had never thought of Cassie as mean before, sure she wasn't always nice, but mean no. This was a completely new side of her, and he didn't like at all.

"Well maybe that's what you think Cassandra. But I was brought up to think that everyone no matter who they are deserve just as much respect as everyone else, unless they do something really bad. So, no I don't think you should come by tonight, both out of respect for Johnson and the fact that I'm tired after the train ride and just want to finish my meal and head of to bed and sleep." He finally said looking up at his girlfriend, a determination in his eyes that told her that he wouldn't budge no matter what she said or did at the moment. "Fine, suite yourself James, I would say that you don't know what you're missing, but well, you do." Cassandra snapped, spun on her heel and left the Great Hall, shortly followed by her friends that shot daggers at James for daring to upset their leader.

* * *

"Wow," Carla breathed as Cassandra came stalking by, "I wonder what that was all about?

"It's about Cassandra wanting to come stay with James in his room, but he want let her. That is what they were fighting about on train as-well." Rose answered. Sophia looked at her friend, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why won't he let her do that?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't think that would be very nice to you." Rose said the expression on her face telling them she thought that was obvious.

"Umm…why would he care?" Sophia asked, a skeptical look on her face, "I mean it's not like he has ever cared before, or even talked to me." Rose sighed at her friends question,

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm going to say this again; the James you see every day, the douchy and arrogant James, that's not who he is, he is actually really sweet when all his friends aren't around." She said with a roll of her eyes, they had had this particular conversation a thousand times before and it was starting to get really tiring.

"Yeah but anyway, why wou…" Sophia was interrupted by the arrival of a light-brown barn owl. The owl came over to her holding out the letter in its beak. "Hi Kitty!" Sophia greeted her owl taking the letter from her before serving her some food and water.

"Who's the letter from?" Carla asked before Sophia even had the time to open it, "Owls usually never come this late." Sophia smiled and had to do her best not to start laughing at her overexcited friend who was literally jumping up and down on her chair out of curiosity. "Come on, open it! I won't to know who sends you letter this late!" Carla urged her. Sophia shook her head still smiling as she opened the envelope to pull out the letter. She had already recognized the handwriting from the address so she was pretty excited herself to read the letter.

_ "To my dear, beautiful and amazing Sophia! _

_I can't believe they don't allow you to use phones and computers at your school unless it's for special school work…I mean that's crazy! But I guess we will have to make due with writing letters…guess that's a little more romantic as-well 3_

_I know you've just been gone a day but I already miss you incredibly. Never thought I could miss one person this much! All I can do is think about you and our summer, it was probably the best summer in my life. Oh and did I mention that I miss you ;) So how has your first day back at boarding school been? Here in London it has been a complete bore…zzz :P _

_Oh and I enclosed a little gift for you to keep the boys away and let them know you belong to me…I still don't believe that you're a nobody and that the boys doesn't care about you…there has to be something seriously wrong with them to not care about you sexy;) well anyway I hope you like itJ_

_Oh and just a fair warning I'll be writing you every day, so be prepared. Hope I'll get an answer soon because can you guess what?...I miss you like crazy! _

_With great love from yours truly _

_Nathan 3"_

The second she finished reading the letter she reached for the envelope again and turned the rest of its contents out into the palm of her hand. She looked down at the small silver chain in her hand, it had a small silver N attached to it, she realized it was a very simple but yet beautiful necklace. She held it up to examine it closer…

"Wow that's beautiful, who did you get it from?" Carla interrupted her little world. Sophia absentmindedly reached for the letter and handed it to her and then went on to put on the necklace Nathan had sent her. She smiled as she looked down at were the N rested just at the top of her cleavage. One of the of the many great things about Nathan, they had known each other pretty much there whole life, since their mothers were best friends, this meant that he knew exactly what she liked, even when it came to the length of necklaces.

"OH MY GOD!" Carla literally screamed next to her, making her and pretty much everyone else who were still in the Great Hall jump in their seats. "You never told me you had a boyfriend. When did this happen, and why haven't you told me?" Carla went on with a hiss, not caring that everyone was staring in their direction now. Sophia sighed and looked her,

"Well…I've known Nathan my whole life, his a muggle, it kind of just happened over the summer so I haven't really thought about it because it came so naturally. Plus it's really not that big of deal. So I have a boyfriend, I do a lot of stuff when I go home for breaks that I don't do when I'm in school." She said. Carla looked at her friend in complete disbelief. What could there be that her uptight, rule abiding best friend did at home that she didn't do at school?

"Like what?" she finally asked.

"Party, hang out with my friends and…" Sophia started but stopped when she saw the looks of utter disbelief on her two friends' faces at her words, "What? I know how to get down and dirty. I'm just a very different person when I'm at school compared to the person I am at home. When I'm at school I want to concentrate on school so I have high enough grades to get the job I want when I finish. And when I'm home I don't have school to worry about so then I can just relax be myself completely by partying, getting drunk and have boyfriends."

"So, what you're saying is that you get all crazy whenever I'm not around?...I'm definitely coming to your place this Christmas so I can get to meet the crazy muggle you." Carla said a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, me too." Rose said with a smirk.

"Ok, and how exactly will I be able to explain you doing magic when drunk Carla? Don't deny it! We all know you do it and so do you for that matter." Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's an easy one, you just hide my wand somewhere I can't find it and use it." Carla said with a smile, there was no way she was going to let her friend out of this one. Not that she wasn't going to try and make her let loose a little bit while at school, but she already knew from previous years that the chances of that happening was close to non-existing. Her smile turned in to a grin when she saw Sophia role her eyes at her as she got up out of her chair.

"Well I'm off to bed." Sophia said as she put her letter back in to its envelope, "See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Ok, good night, see you tomorrow." Carla and Rose answered at the same time. Sophia smiled at her two friends as she told them good night and left for the Heads Quarter and her new and own bedroom.

Sophia stopped when she rounded the last corner to find James standing outside their portrait hole. She took a few deep breaths before starting to walk again.

* * *

James looked up as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. _Please let it be Johnson, please let it be Johnson_, he thought. He had went up to get away from everyone staring in the Great Hall and to get some time alone to think about what he should do about Cassie, it wouldn't work if she kept this up, that much he knew at least. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was indeed Sophia who was coming down the corridor towards him.

"Hi, why are you just standing here outside?" she asked as she reached him.

"Umm…well, it turned out you need a password to get in and…well I don't have it." He said, for some reason feeling a little embarrassed. Sophia just smiled at him,

"Well of course you don't know the password, it hasn't been set yet." She said, turning to the portrait of the elderly man, "Set password please." She said.

"Of course my young lady. What do you want the password to be?" the Old Man answered. Sophia turned to James and gave him a smile before turning back to the Old Man.

"Unity." She said.

"Unity?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought that should be our theme and goal this year to bring the school together even more." Sophia said with another smile.

"Sounds like you've forgotten about the slytherins there Johnson." He said his face skeptical.

"It's exactly that kind of thinking we should try to eradicate this year." Sophia just said as she turned to walk through the now open portrait.

"Wait!" James said all off a sudden grabbing hold of her arm to a make her stop and pulled her back .

"What?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows questioningly as the portrait closed behind her. James just gave her a short smile as he turned to the Old Man and said.

"Hey, do you think you could do us a favor and not let any other student in except us two, even though they might know the password?"

"Yes, of course." The Old Man said.

"Thanks. Unity." James said, turning to give Sophia a wink before heading inside.

* * *

Sophia stood rooted to the spot staring after James in surprise. She had thought he would be walking around school giving the password to everyone he knew. But instead he had asked the Old Man to not let anyone but them in

"Are you going to go inside sometime this evening?" the Old Man asked all of a sudden jerking her out of her confused thoughts.

"Umm…yeah, excuse me I just…never mind, thanks." Sophia said and hurried inside and stopped dead.

* * *

**A/N: That was that chapter, so what do you guys think? Cassandra and James fighting again?! Rose thinking they want last past Halloween, what do you guys think? Who knew Carla was such a gossip? And that Sophia had a ****_boyfriend_****?**

**Well I'll try to update again soon, don't forget to pls review J**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**


	4. Chapter 4: Girlfriend

**A/N: Hi everyone I am so so so sorry for the delay but I had this MASSIVE righters block that I've named Marvin L on top of all this I have had a crazy 1- 1,5 month of work.**

**But now I'm finally back with a brand new chapter. And I hope to be able to have another one up in the next 2-3 days J**

**I'm also looking for a Beta to help me check my grammar and help me come up with ideas so that I hopefully keep Marvin away J**

**PLS PLS PLS review **

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**

* * *

**Girlfriend**

Sophia looked around the heads common room in awe. It had a big fireplace with a couch, two armchairs and a small table in front, there was a window facing the lake, a big bookcase filled with different kinds of books, there were of course paintings and then at the far wall there was two doors. She just stood rooted to the spot taking it in.

"Quite impressive huh?" James voice came all of a sudden from over by the door that read _Head Boy. _Sophia jumped a little she had been so lost in the room that she hadn't realized he had come out.

"Yeah, it is." She answered, and then she remembered something, "Why did you do that? Asked The Old Man to not let anyone except us in?" she asked a curious expression on her face.

"Umm…well I thought this is our quarters so I didn't think we should have people running in and out of here, I mean we can still go to the Gryffindor common room if we want to hang out with our friends." James answered with a shrug as if it was obvious.

"But…but I thought you were going to take the chance to throw parties and have Wood practically living here." Sophia said slightly confused.

"Well I'm not. I'm off to bed now, good night see you tomorrow." James turned and walked back into his room, leaving Sophia with even more questions about who he really was and how badly she had really misjudge him. After a moment of staring at the closed door in front of her she turned to the second door which read _Head Girl_.

* * *

Sophia let out a deep sigh as she felt the warm water run over her as she stood in the shower contemplating everything that had happened during the day. It was just so much and her world had been thrown completely upside-down, and all because of one person: James Potter, as if she didn't have reason enough already to find him annoying. She gave another sigh and turned off the water figuring she better go write an answer to Nathan. After having re-read the letter she finally pulled out some parchment and reached for her quill.

_"My dear Nathan,_

_To begin with I miss you to __**loads**__. Especially right now, I've been back for less than 24 hours and my world has already been turned upside-down, not sure I will be able to stay sane for the entire term, really wish you were here to just, if anything, keep me calm. _

_Thank you fo…"_

Sophia gave an irritated sigh as she put down the quill, there had been loud music playing for quite some time now, she knew it was kind of like their doorbell, but she had hoped James would take it so she would get to finish the letter. She knew he had said he was going to bed, but still. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown and pulled her still wet hair back into a ponytail before she left her room. As she stepped out she found James laying on the couch reading.

"If you're just lying here why couldn't you have opened the door? I was in the middle of writing a letter to my boyfriend and…" Sophia started but James interrupted her.

"You have a boyfriend?" James asked looking at her with, was that a look of disappointment?

"Yes I have, he lives back in London, he is a muggle. But that's not the point; the point is why the hell you haven't opened the door?" Sophia said feeling a little annoyed. James sighed as he got up from the couch and started for his bedroom.

"It's Cassie she said she would be stopping by around now, and since she's never been good at listening she won't have cared that I said that I didn't want her to. So could you please tell her I've gone to bed and that I will see her tomorrow at breakfast?" He said looking at her with a pleading look on his face. Sophia nodded as she started for the door.

"God, took you long enough Jam…You're not James, where's James? I told him I would be coming now." Cassandra said the second Sophia opened the door.

"Sorry, I was in the shower, and James asked me to tell you his gone to bed and that he will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Sophia said forcing a smile on to her face.

"What? What do you mean his gone to bed? He knew I would be coming now. Well, ok, just let me in and I can just walk in there and surprise him." Cassandra said taking a step forward but Sophia blocked her way. "Sorry, but I can't let you in right now, firstly it's past curfew and secondly James said he was going to bed and didn't want to be disturbed and that in the case you would come by I should tell you that he'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. So now if you please I would also like to go to bed and you should head back to Gryffindor tower. I should take points for you being out after curfew, but since we haven't been back for even 24 hours yet and I don't really want to start on minus I'll let it slip this time but if I found you out after hours again there will be consequences Wood." Sophia said going in to full Head Girl mode.

"Is that a threat Johnson? Are you seriously threatening me? Remember I'm the Head Boys girlfriend. And even though you might be Head Girl now you're still a nobody to everyone in this school. So I would watch what I say and do if I were you." Sophia just stood staring Cassandra right in the eyes until the girl finally spun on her heals and stalked back to the Gryffindor common room. She sighed and returned to her room and finished the letter to Nathan, she was going to head to the owlery and send it first thing the next morning before breakfast.

* * *

"Well good morning mr. Sunshine. What happened to get you all moody this early in the morning?" Fred asked as James slumped down in the chair next to his at the breakfast table the next morning.

"Nothing, still tired I guess. Have you seen Cassie this morning? Cause I'm not sure I can handle her right now, I don't really want to create another scene like the two ones yesterday." He answered as he scanned the hall for any sight of his girlfriend, his gaze lingering at the end of the table where he saw Sophia, Carla and Rose huddled close together talking and giggling. Sophia, he realized, with a slight blush on her cheeks and fiddling with the necklace he had seen her wear the other night.

"Um…James? Earth to James, come in James." He heard Fred yell as he waved his hand in-front of his face.

"Yeah, um, what? You've seen Cassie?" James said slightly distracted.

"No, I just told you that. And since you were probably all wrapped up in the Head Girl I'll also tell you again that you should probably stay clear of Wood today." Fred smirked.

"What? I was not wrapped up in Johnson, what makes you say that? And why should I stay clear of Cassie today?" James answered defensively.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because you were staring at her like she's some kind of unearthly creature? And you should stay clear of Wood today because she's pissed. You should have seen the temper tantrum she threw in the common room last night after she got back from trying to see. Apparently Johnson finally put her foot down, and Wood didn't like that, you know how she hates to be told no. I don't get it James why don't you just break it off, you've been avoiding her all summer. Dump her and take Johnson out, I know you want to, don't deny it." Fred finished with a wink and a nod down towards were she was sitting, by now blushing furiously. James swallowed as he watched her. She had changed over the last year, especially over the summer. She had grown up, filled out, turned from a teenage girl in to a woman, he liked that she wasn't like most other girls who dieted like crazy but accepted that she had curves, at the same time as she was fit and by no means chubby or fat, and was happy with them. He was also pretty sure she had let her hair grow out so that it flowed down to just under the curve of her breasts, even though at the moment she had it pulled back in a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging in to her face, and she had dyed her usually fiery red hair a darker softer shade of auburn red, she was beautiful, he sighed

"Yeah maybe, but she's got a boyfriend. And I actually like Cassie." He finally said turning back to Fred.

"She's got a boyfriend? Who? And about you liking Wood, just keep on telling yourself that mate, but I will never believe you. You might have liked he…."

"JAAAAMES!"Cassandras overly enthusiastic voice suddenly interrupted him. A few seconds later she flopped down in the chair next to James flinging her blond hair over one of her shoulders.

"So you want believe me when I tell you what happened last night. I came by to visit, and I know, I know, you said you didn't want to, but I thought I surprise you anyway, and then, that, that, that, I don't even know what to call her, but she refused to let me in and…"

* * *

"Wow, Sophia why don't you come up with some Head duty that's need to be done and go save the poor bloke." Carla said as she watched from a distance as Cassandra kept up her speech about her encounter with Sophia the previous night. "Do you think she's talking about you? I still can't believe that you did that last night. I mean she was completely livid when she got back last night, I thought she was going to rip someone's head of there and then for a while. I mean it was hilarious. And it's so good that someone _finally_ put the foot down when it comes to that spoiled little brat." She continued giggling to herself at the memory as she exchanged a glance with Rose who was doubled over in a silent fit of laughter. Sophia looked at her two best friends and rolled her eyes at them before she sighed as she got up.

"Yeah I guess you're right. After all it's my fault that she's mad. See you guys in a bit." She said before she headed down the table towards where James and his friends were sitting.

"Ahem, excuse me James, but we need to go up and talked to Professor Longbottom, as not only Heads, but the Gryffindor seven year prefects we're supposed to help hand out schedules for this year." She said with a polite smile.

"Oh yeah, right sorry I forgot." James said getting up and thanking his lucky star that she had come and given him an excuse to get away from Cassie who by now was driving him crazy with all her ranting. Sophia just smiled and turned and headed up towards the teachers table shortly followed by James.

"Thanks." He said as he caught up to her.

"For what?" Sophia asked with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"For last night, not letting Cassie in, and just now, I know it probably wasn't intentionally, but you just saved me, she was driving me crazy." James lsaid with a groan at the end.

"Yeah I saw that, and you're welcome. Just one question? If she's driving you crazy, why do you still go out with her? I know it's really not any of my business, but still…" she said her cheeks turning a soft pink at the end.

"Nah it's ok. Funny thing though, Fred just asked me the very same question. But I guess it's because I know her and who she really is underneath and I'm still hoping she's just going through some kind if faze." James answered with a smile just as they reached Professor Longbottoms place at the Teachers table.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Miss Johnson ready to start handing the schedules?" the professor greeted them with a smile. As they nodded he pulled out a bunch of blank parchments, and continued, "So all you have to do is say the name of the students as you tap the parchment with your wand and that students schedule will appear. And if they have any questions you feel you can't answer just send them up to me.

"Ok, thanks professor." Sophia said and turned to James. "I'll take the left said and you take the right?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan." James answered as he headed down his side of the Gryffindor table as his mind was racing. Had he just had a conversation with Sophia Johnson that hadn't ended with her yelling at him? He looked over to where she was standing leaning forward as she talked to a group of Gryffindor first years about their schedules. When did she turn so beautiful? And why was she always so nice to everyone but every time he had tried to talk to her over the years she had turned her spikes outwards, and now all of a sudden she was being nice to him. Not that it was bad thing, just confusing.

* * *

Sophia kept working her way down her side of the table anxious to get down to where her friends were sitting. She had already made their schedules and was itching to discuss them and tease Rose about her double potion. Just as she handed Cassandra hers and had started walking away Cassandra got up and chased after her.

"Hey, Johnson, Johnson I'm talking to you!" Sophia stopped and took a deep breath before she turned around to face her.

"What? Thought you couldn't talk to me since I'm such a nobody Wood." She said her voice dripping with poison. Cassandra just stared at her for a few moments before she stepped closer so that their faces were just inches apart before she hissed.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but hear this Johnson, you're going back of and stay the hell away from my boyfriend and don't think that you even have the slightest chance what so ever on him."

"Jeez Wood do you have any idea how jealous, pathetic and desperate you sound right now? Firstly I got a boyfriend his name is Nathan Jackson, he's a muggle and lives back in London. Secondly why would I be interested in your boyfriend he's an arrogant toerag who think he is someone just because he's the son of Harry Potter. I'm just being nice to him because I'm going to have to live and work with him during the coming year and I'd much prefer it if we weren't fighting like cats and dogs, so just grow the hell up." Sophia hissed back before she turned around to head down to her friends and walked right in to James

* * *

**A/N: Ok so wow that last part was, turns out Cassandra isn't the only one who can be a bitch if she wants to. So wonder if James heard everything she said or, if not, Cassandra will tell him? **

**Well any how I'll leave you with this little cliffhanger and go ahead and start to write on the next one right nowJ**

**Hope you'll like it J**

**And PLS reviewJ**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**


	5. Chapter 5: School Work and Apologies

**A/N: I know, I know I said it would only be another 2-3 days before the next chapter, but guess that Marvin decided to pay me another visit-.-' I sorry guys I'm gonna be better I promise.**

**And I would still very much like a Beta reader and I don't really know how to get one so pls help someone **

**Well in this chapter we're gonna find out if James had heard anything of what Sophia heard and how they deal with that. There will also be some Scorpius/Rose action. And we are going to meet two new characters.**

**Hope you'll like it and pls read and review**

**Reviews = Love 3**

**Xoxo**

**Fiasonesson **

* * *

**School work, Apologies and Study Fun**

"Good to know that's how you feel about this Johnson." James said looking at her with sad eyes.

"You coming Cass? Or do you want to be late for transfig?" he asked then and turned to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall missing the smug look she gave Sophia as she passed her.

For some reason he couldn't really understand it felt like his heart was slowly breaking as he kept replaying what he just heard in his head. He had actually thought she was trying to be his friend, he wouldn't have minded that. Sure they hadn't talked much in their previous years but she seemed like a smart and really nice girl. But no she thought he was an arrogant toerag for some reason he didn't understand, she barely knew him. She couldn't possibly go on how he acted and boasted in the corridors right? Almost every guy acted a little like that. Ok maybe not as much as he and Fred but they had a family tradition of trouble making and pranking to keep up with, everybody knew that. As for him thinking he was someone special just because who his dad was that was just complete bull, he had never thought that, he just couldn't help it that everyone else seemed to think so.

* * *

"What did you do know?" Rose asked the second Sophia sat down with her and Carla.

"Yeah, James seemed pretty pissed when he passed by." Carla said giving her a quizzical look. Sophia just groaned and slammed her head in to the table handing them their schedules.

"Thanks, but you still haven't answered the question and you're not getting out of it." Rose said reaching for her schedule.

"I might or might not have let Wood rile me up and said things I might not necessarily have meant and James heard all of it I'm afraid. It's just she knows how to push my buttons and get me to blow up, and I know it's not an excuse Rose you don't have to say it. But she's just such an egoistical, insecure, jealous bitch who can't handle her boyfriend trying to have other friends that are girls but not family and I just wanted her to get off my back. And to be entirely honest I can't really say James and I were friends we just have to share living quarters. " Sophia said finishing with another groan.

"Whatever you said you should probably tell James you didn't mean it and that you're sorry. Now I need to get to potions or I will be late." Rose said standing up.

"Yeah I know and I will first chance I get. Have fun in potions and don't forget to actually pay attention to class and not only drool over Malfoy." Sophia said with a wink causing Rose to blush furiously as she stuck out her tongue before she turned and left the hall.

The two girls left could soon see a pale, blond, but handsome boy get up over at the Slytherin table and hurry after her, they both turned and grind at each other.

"Ok, let's go or we'll be late for transfig." Carla said as she stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder waiting for Sophia to get ready as-well.

* * *

"Good morning auntie H.!" James, Fred and their cousin Dominque, or Dom as she liked to be called, yelled as they filed in to the classroom.

"That's professor Weasley to you three while at school and you know that." Hermione Weasley answered as she smiled at her niece and two nephews.

"Hate to break it to you 'Mione but that's never going to happen so you choose Auntie H. or 'Mione." Fred said grinning widely up at her. She just rolled her eyes at him and how much like his namesake he was as she started to write things on the blackboard behind her.

"Oi, don't roll your eyes auntie H. I was being completely serious here!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh, I know you were Fred." She answered with a smile at him. This just made Fred's grin even wider.

"That Auntie H. would be Mr. Weasley to you as long as we're at school." He said with a wink, causing every one of their class that had arrived to laugh as their professor just smiled at them.

Hermione Weasley had started out working for the Ministry but had now two years ago gotten a request from McGonagall to come and take up the place as Transfiguration teacher, so here she was now two years later with no plans of going back to the ministry in the near future.

"If everyone would please sit down and be quite we can start this class." Professor Weasley said and Sophia immediately stopped talking to Carla and turned to face the front of the classroom, she had already written down the notes on the board and was eager to find out what they were all about.

"Now I would like to begin with welcoming you all back to a new year. But I would also like to stretch the importance of this year. It is your N.E.W.T. year which means you'll be taking your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests – N.E.W.T.s – this spring. It's the results from these tests that will determine if you'll be able to get the work you want when you leave here at the end of this year. It also means that the workload this year will be a lot tougher in all you're subjects." There was a collective groan from the class as they all understood what this would mean.

"Now this semester you will be partnered up two and two – and before you start making plans with your friends I can tell you that I have already decided who you'll be working with, so as to make sure that everyone work equally as much. I will then give each pair their own subject to work with during the course of the term and present in front of the rest of the class before we go home for Christmas. So I will read up the pairs and their respective subject, when I've called your name you can either choose if you would like to stay here or go somewhere else since I will give you todays class to get started."

* * *

Cassandra smiled as professor Weasley started calling up the different pairs and their subject not really bothering to listen. She already knew she would end up with her James, it would be crazy if she didn't everyone knew she was his girlfriend, and so far it seemed like they would be working boy and girl and there was no way she was going to let him work with any of these slags unless it was Dom of course.

"Sophia Johnson and James Potter, you'll be working with the animagus subject." Cassandra felt her jaw drop, no way, there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. That would mean that the sorry little nobody would get a chance to apologies for what happened at breakfast. And that just could not happen. She immediately raised her hand

"Excuse me professor but…"

"No, miss Wood you cannot change partners, these are the pairs I have set up and they are the pairs you're going to work in, no exceptions." Professor Weasley interrupted her.

How dared she do this to her, she didn't care one bit who she was and what she had done earlier in life this was unacceptable and she would make sure her professor paid for her mistake one way or the other.

"Sam Thomas and Cassandra Wood, you'll be working on large scale human transfiguration."

Cassandra jumped at her name. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, Thomas was the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and pretty good looking as-well. And for some to her un-fathomable reason he had dated Johnson last year, maybe he had some juicy stuff to tell that she could spread over the school.

* * *

"Wish me luck, will you Carla." Sophia said as she got up and started to pack away her stuff so she could head over to where James was sitting looking not too happy over the situation.

"Yeah, good luck, though I'm pretty sure that if his anything like Rose insists he is he will forgive you on the spot." Carla said with and encouraging smile as she herself got up to head over to her partner Fred.

_Ok, here goes nothing! _Sophia thought and headed over to James.

"Um, hi James, do you want to stay here or head to the library to look for books we might need?" She asked offering a tentative smile. James just shrugged and answered without looking up at her.

"We can head to the library since we're going to need information before we start working. I just need to talk to my aunt about something, you can wait outside." After he finished he got up and headed for the front of the class as Sophia turned and headed out into the corridor.

* * *

"Auntie 'Mione could I have a word with you please?" James asked giving his aunt a look that clearly told her it wasn't anything he wanted to discuss when the rest of the class could hear

"Sure James, let's go into my office." She answered with a smile and he followed her into the small office at the end of the classroom.

"I just wanted to say thank you for not putting me with Cassandra, she's been graving at my nerves pretty much since Easter." James said as soon as his aunt had closed the door behind them.

"No worry's James, you asked me not to so I didn't. Though I honestly for the life of me can't understand why you still go out with her if you have started having such a hard time to stand her." His aunt and professor said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I guess it's because I remember how it was in the beginning and all the stuff I liked about her then, I'm just hoping she will grow up soon as-well and turn back into that girl instead of this whiny, paranoid, jealous and possessive girl she is right now." James answered with a sad smile on his face.

"Well, then I'll hope she does so as-well, for your sake. But now tell what's with you and the miss Johnson? From what I could see you weren't treating her very nicely." Now there was a slight tone of disapproval in her voice. James sighed at this and looked down at his shoes before he answered.

"I know, it's just I heard her say a few not so very nice things about me at breakfast earlier. Granted we usually yell at each other the few times we talk, but she doesn't really know me so I found some of it pretty unfounded." He murmured trying not to look at his aunt as he said this.

"Well, maybe you should take this time before your next class to find out why she said them then, working together will be a lot easier for you if you at least get along. But now you should hurry you've kept your partner waiting long enough already." Hermione finished their little talk and opened the door to let James out.

* * *

Sophia who had been standing slumping against the wall outside the classroom immediately stood up straight when James came out. She looked up at him to find that he was still wearing that smooth facial expression showing no emotions what so ever and it made her kind of nervous. She had been planning what to say while waiting but she now found her tongue glued to the top of the mouth

"Umm…James I…umm…what I wanted to say was that…umm…Oh bloody Merlin, I'm sorry about what you heard me say earlier ok, I didn't mean it, really I didn't." she finally managed to get out. James looked down at her, his eyes boring in to hers as if he was looking for something, his face still not showing any kind of emotion.

"Then why did you say it then?" he finally said, finally showing a bit of hurt and sadness. Not that it made her feel any better but at least it was some kind of emotion.

"Because, and I know this really isn't an excuse for saying what I said, it's just your girlfriend…I'm sorry, but she's just such a bloody insecure, jealous bitch most of the time. And she knows how to push my buttons and she was pissed at me after last night when I wouldn't let her in and…and I just wanted her to get off my back so I said what I knew she wanted to hear just so she would leave me alone for ones. I'm really, really sorry that you had to hear it, but I didn't mean it. I would really like for us to be friends this year, it would help so much since we're going to have to work together." She said looking up at him hoping he would accept her apology. After what felt like an eternity he finally smiled down at her.

"Ok, apology accepted. I know how Cassie can be sometimes, I'll try to tell her to leave you alone so that this doesn't have to happen again. Now, the library right?" Sophia beamed up at him, happy he had accepted her apology so easily. She nodded and then she set of ahead of him towards the library.

* * *

"Is this seat empty?" Rose started at the voice next to her she had been rummaging through her bag and hadn't seen him coming up to her.

She turned and smiled at him, immediately getting lost in his cold-grey eyes. She didn't know what, but there was something about Scorpius Malfoy that just pulled her in against her will. She knew her to best friends teased her about it and that her dad would probably kill her if he found out, but she just couldn't help it, there just was something about him that was completely irresistible. He raised an eyebrow and Rose realized she must have been staring and that he must be waiting for an answer. What had he asked again? Oh right.

"Um…no it's free." She mumbled shyly feeling her famous Weasley-blush creep up her neck towards her face.

"Great, is it ok if I sit here, I know you're really good at potions and I…umm…well I could use some help if that's okay?" he asked.

"No, no problem you can sit here. I guess Al should be here soon but I'm guessing his going to want to sit with Lizzie so...um…yeah." Rose said blushing even more.

"You okay Rose? You seem really flustered for some reason?" Scorpius asked with a little smirk as he sat down next to her.

_Yeah , what was wrong with her? It wasn't like she had known Scorp ever since they started Hogwarts no, no. _Rose thought, getting a little frustrated with herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous I guess being the first day of our O.W.L year and a knew professor and everything, if you know what I mean?" She said with a small smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Scorpius answered as he sat down. "Hey Rose, I meant to ask you something."

"Yeah?" she said looking up from her potions book that she'd been reading in.

"I…well…I was just wondering if…if you'd like to…to got to…to Hogsmeade with me at the end of the month?" he managed to stutter out, and now looked at her with a hopeful look on his face.

"Here they are!" Sophia exclaimed as she came hurrying out of her room to join James on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Heads common room.

"Muggle marker pens?" he asked raising an eyebrow questioning.

"Yeah they are great I've been using them for years. All they need is couple of charms to make them everlasting and so they don't dry out." She said with a smile and handed the pink marker to James. "Here you can keep it. Now should we just take a new book as we go or should we divide them up so that we read 3 books each?" she asked looking at James.

"Thanks, for the marker that is. As for the books I say we just read them as we go. I mean I know I read fairly quickly but I have no idea about you." James smiled at her. Sophia smiled back at him as she reached for the book on top.

"New book as we go it is then. Do you think we should set a personal alarm charm to make sure we get in time for charms?" She asked glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." James said as he reached for his wand and checked his schedule before he gave his wand a flick and then leaned back and opened his book to start reading.

* * *

"Hey, where have you two been? I searched the entire library but couldn't find you anywhere." Carla exclaimed as Sophia and James rounded the corner in the charms corridor.

"We went back to our common room to read the books we found so we could read in peace." Sophia said with a smile.

"You sure that's all you did?" Fred said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I'm completely sure that's all we did." Sophia said rolling her eyes at him.

"Mhm, but we still had a good time didn't we?" James asked with a smile.

"Good time? How can you have a good time while studying?" Fred asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I understand if you can't understand this Fred but you can actually have a good time while studying. At least if you don't study alone but together with someone that you can discuss whatever you study or read with." Sophia said smiling at him.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. You should try it sometime Fred. "James added with a wink at his cousin.

"Fun? Fun? What have you done to my cousin woman?" Fred exclaimed with a mock glare at Sophia. Carla who had been doing her best to not start laughing finally couldn't hold it anymore as she watched Fred and doubled over laughing so tears started running down her cheeks.

"What's so funny McDowell?! Your best friend here has destroyed my best mate!" Fred said with mock out-rage.

"Who has destroyed who?" a new voice suddenly asked. They all turned to find Dominique Weasley staring at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Hi Dom, it's nothing really. Just our good ol' Fred here who thinks Sophia here has destroyed me because I said I found studying and reading up on the animagi ability fun." Dominique's jaw dropped and she just stared at James in disbelief. Then before Sophia even realized what was happening she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, I love you! And please tell me how you did it!" Dominique exclaimed in to her ear making Sophia wince slightly as she patted the girl on her back trying to get her to let go before she suffocated her.

"Umm…Dom you might want to let go now, or you're going to suffocate her." James laughed at his cousins antics.

"Yeah!" Fred said cutting in "you can't suffocate my new BFF Dom." At this Dom let Sophia go who in turn turned to Fred one of her eyebrows raised;

"Your new BFF? What did I miss?"

"Yes, you're officially my new BFF if you can make James find studying fun since that would mean I want have to ask to copy Dom all the time. Now thanks to you I can alternate between the two." He said a happy grin on his face.

"Did you miss the part where I pointed out that it was just this particularly subject?" James asked watching Fred's face fall momentarily before it lit up again;

"No problem there, Sophia can just come sit with us whenever we study and you should be good. Oh and while we're at it, why don't you sit with us at lunch today? If you want an excuse Carla and I can say that we wanted to discuss our transfig project some more, it would annoy the hell out of Wood to have you sit with us, it would be so much fun." Fred said apparently very happy with himself.

"Yeah why not, we need to discuss our project some more anyway." Carla said with a smile just as non-other than Cassandra herself arrived.

"Talk about the Devil." Fred murmured to Sophia and Carla as professor Flitwick opened the door to let all of them in.

* * *

"Tell me again why these two losers are sitting with us?" Cassandra hissed in to James' ear as they were all sitting at lunch together. After they had finished Charms Johnson and McDowell had started packing up to go meet up with Rose, Fred though had caught up to them and remembered them that they were supposed to sit with them so he and McDowell could discuss their transfig project some more

"Because, I think, Fred has a thing for McDowell I guess, so he takes whatever excuse he can come up with to hang out with her, in this case their transfig project. Then Sophia pretty much goes wher…"

"Wait! You two are on a first name basis now all of a sudden?" Cassandra interrupted him.

"Yes Cass. But look we decided to try and be friends since we are going to work together, not only in transfig, but also with our head duties, so…"

"So what you are saying is that you want to be friends with that nobody even after everything she said this morning?" She interrupted him again.

"Yes, she apologized. Plus we both know, and don't deny it Cass, that you were pushing her buttons and hoping she would say something like that just to get you to stop harassing her for at least a few hours. And while we're on that very subject I'm going to ask you to please lay of her a bit, please. She's my friend now, or at least we're going to try to be, so I don't need you to make it any harder. And don't look at me like that, you got nothing to be afraid of you're my girlfriend not her and that's not going to change ok? If it will make you feel any better you can come and stay with me tonight. " Cassandra practically beamed up at him as he said this before she grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him down for a kiss. He reached out and fisted his hand in her long blond hair. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Fred exclaimed;

"Oi! You two get a room please before you start ripping each other's clothes of at the lunch table. Though James don't forget we have potions later, and rumor has it our new professor is smoking."

* * *

Rose was hurrying through the corridors. She had been held back after transfiguration talking to her mum about how the new year had been so far, while all of her friends, Scorp, Albus and Lizzie, had went ahead up to lunch. She was now in a hurry to get there so she could catch Sophia and Carla before they were off to their next class. She wanted to tell them about everything that had happened in potions that morning. She finally reached the Great Hall and hurried through the doors and down to where she saw her two friends sit

"Hey! Sophia! Carla! Guess what happened in poti…" she stopped talking suddenly realizing whom her two friends were sitting with.

"What?" Sophia said frowning up at her.

"Umm, I don't know if you're aware of this, but do you know who you are sitting with?" Rose asked with a slight smirk.

"Of course we do. What kind of question is that?" Carla laughed.

"It's a very good question since the two of you usually do your best to stay away from them?" Rose saw Cassandra look up from snogging James at this a curios look on her face.

"Yeah, what changed by the way? I mean feel free to sit on the other end of the table. It's not like we need to pretend to be friends just because a few of us work a project together I mean it's lunch break anyway so…" Cassandra drifted away. Rose saw James sigh and roll his eyes when his girlfriend didn't see and she saw Sophia take a few calming breaths most likely counting down from ten in her head so as not to rip the girl's head of.

"I don't know what made you think so but I wasn't talking to you Wood. Now back to you two what changed?" Rose said as she sat down and started piling food to her plate.

"Well, James and I decided to try and be friends since we have head duty together this year. Plus your mum paired us up on a project for transfig, which means we're going to see even more of each other. But the reason we are sitting here right now is because Fred got paired with Carla and he wanted to discuss their project some more." Sophia answered with a smile before she leaned in to whisper. "But if you ask me it's only because he takes whatever chance he gets to annoy Wood." Rose laughed at this knowing her friend was probably right in her suspicions.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us about potions? Oh and who's the new professor?" Carla asked.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it another chapter did you like it? **

**I must say I think James is kind of a forgiving person, I wanted him to stay mad a little longer, even though I think his still pretty hurt, but well seemed like James had other plans. And well in a way he has to know what his girlfriends like right?**

**And Hermione as a professor what do you think about that?**

**And Cassandra I really don't like her, I want to get rid of her so bad, but it just isn't time yet -.-'**

**And then there was that little Scorose moment? Did you like?**

**Oh and I have a problem that I could use some help with I can't decidewho the potions teacher is going to be, all I know is that I want it to be a woman. Can you please help with a few ideas I want be able to post the next chapter until I come up with an idea as who it's going to be.**

**Review pls**

**Reviews = Love 3**

**Xoxo**

**Fisonesson**


	6. Chapter 6: Dates, Amortentia and

**A/N: So I'm back again, sorry for the delay but Marvin returned but I promise I will do my best to do better.**

**Now this chapter will cover the rest of the first day of classes and we will be introduced to two mysterious persons at the end :)**

**I would also like to thank Cissy for her kind review and I hope she along with the rest of you all will like this chapter as much as the others :)**

**Read and Review please :)3**

**xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**

* * *

Dates, Amortentia and Daydreaming

Sophia listened intently as her friend told them what had happened during her potions class that morning.

"He asked you to Hogsmeade? Really, what did you say?" She said with a smile as Rose finished. She was so happy for her friend she had to do her best not to jump up and down in her seat from glee, something she could see Carla was not managing to do.

"I said yes" Rose admitted with a small smile and a slight blush gauging James' and Fred's reaction. She knew Dom wouldn't care in the least she wasn't so sure about the other two though. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw both of them grinning at her.

"Good for you Rose. Though your dad will probably have a fit when he finds out." Fred grinned

"I know and that's exactly why none of you will tell him. At least not if you know what's good for you." Rose smiled sweetly at him.

"You're going out with the Malfoy kid?" Cassandra asked then a slightly disgusted look on her face, "I mean his dad and grandparents used to be Death Eaters. Then I guess I shouldn't be surprised by your poor sense of judgment hanging around with these two." She indicated Sophia and Carla with a nod of her head. A small smirk forming on her face as she decided that this was how she was gonna get back at the transfiguration teacher. She knew she couldn't do anything directly against the professor but she could go after her kid.

"Well I didn't really ask for your opinion Wood. Plus Scorp is perfectly fine and a very nice person and you shouldn't judge people by who their parents are. I mean just look at yours, they are two of the nicest persons I know. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you though." Rose replied scathingly and got up storming out soon followed by Sophia and Carla.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that about Cassandra? That's my cousin you were talking to, and what has she ever done to you? Or was all that just because my aunt, her mum, didn't pair me with you this morning?" James hissed outraged but not wanting to make a scene. Cassandra froze slightly at his use of her full name. She hadn't really taken the part about Rose being James family into account.

"I know, I'm sorry Jamsie. It's just I wanted to get back at someone for this morning. Your aunt knows we always work together and I just…and why are you protecting her by the way? I mean I know she's your family and all but I'm your girlfriend and you heard wha…" She started but James cut her off.

"You are unbelievable sometime do you know that?" he growled pushing her off of him and standing up "Yeah she's my family and my family always comes first you should know that by now, plus it's not like you pushed her to say what she did just like you did this morning with Sophia. You really need to start growing up Cass. Now I'm gonna go to potions and find out who this new professor is I'll see you in Defence later." He finished with a huff before stalking out of the Great Hall before she had any chance to retort.

"Just digging your own grave deeper and deeper there are we Wood?" Fred grinned at her before he followed his cousin out leaving Dom to try and calm Cassandra down.

* * *

"So looks like will be sitting together again." James said with a smile as he sat down next to Sophia.

"Yeah, I figured, how long do you think it'll take?" She smiled at him as she pulled out all her stuff while waiting for the professor to arrive and glancing to where Carla was sitting talking animatedly with Fred in front of them.

"Before what? The Professor arrives?" James asked pretending he had no idea what she was talking about, earning himself a roll of her eyes, which he realised where quite unique he realised, grey with flecks of green in them, "You've got amazing eyes." I breathed out before even realising it causing her to blush the way he'd seen her blush at breakfast.

"Thanks," she mumbled and her hand went up to fiddle with the **N **on her necklace, as she turned to the front of the class as the professor walked in.

"Hello class, I'm your new Potions professor since Horace decided to retire last year. Some of you might remember me, I was Head Girl here about three years ago and my name is Mary Crawler." The class nodded and murmured there welcomes , "So since it's N.E.W.T year for all of you we will start working with some more complex potions this year. I guess you have all heard the-importance-of-N.E.W.T-year speech at, at least, one occasion this morning so I will skip that and go straight for the fun part. Horace told me you talked a little about Amortentia at the end of last year and what properties it has, can someone please tell me a little about it?" James couldn't help but smile as he saw Sophia's hand shoot into the air next to him, "miss Johnson?" the professor said with a smile

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion ever invented and it's easily recognised from its mother-of-pearls colour and the swirls of steam rising from it. It is also unique by the fact that it smells different to everyone since a person will smell the scent of the three things that attracts them the most." Sophia finished with a smile.

"That's correct 10 points to Gryffindor for that excellent description. Now I will lift the lid on this cauldron and you will all get to see what miss Johnson meant when she was talking about the way it smelled. After that you can all pair up as you like and start working on making your own. I also want a 5 foot essay on the Amortentia to be handed in by Friday this weak." There was a collective groan from the class at the professor's last announcement. Even Sophia who actually enjoyed Potions thought it was a little hard. Her annoyance didn't last though as her mind started to go slightly foggy and her head was filled with the scents of summer rain, the ocean and then a third slightly familiar one she couldn't really place, she sighed happily and closed her eyes letting the scents take over.

* * *

_Sophia grinned at the person leaning down over her, she couldn't really tell who it was. All she knew was that she was lying on some beach and that it must just have stopped raining. She reached out her hands for the person in front of her, feeling oddly drawn to him for some reason. He was coming closer and she grinned even wider, happily, feeling butterflies in her stomach "Hi J…"_

* * *

"Johnson, Johnson hey! You there? We're supposed to start working on our potion." Sophia jumped back into reality at the sound of James voice.

"I know, sorry, just got a little caught up in the scents I guess" She said with a blush as she started contemplating what that third scent could have been. It was now starting to irritate her slightly that she wasn't able to place it. She also had a nagging feeling that if James hadn't brought her back from her little daydream she would have found out, as she was sure the scent was somehow connected to that mysterious person. She sighed giving up and went to fetch the ingredients they would need.

James watched her go, wondering what she could have smelled that had had her so lost in her own world, as he pondered what he himself had smelled; there had been the one he always connected to qudditch, freshly baked bread and then there had been that flowery scent, like some kind of perfume he'd never smelled before.

"Got everything?" He asked then as Sophia returned with her arms full of stuff they needed.

"Yes I think so." Sophia answered with a small smile. They spent the rest of the class working in silence ignoring the looks of astonishment they got from their classmates over the fact they seemed to be getting along all of a sudden.

After Potions was over they all headed to their final class of the day, a double hour in Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Proudfoot, a former Auror. As they drew nearer James could feel a knot building in his stomach he hadn't really left things on a good term with Cassandra and there was the risk that Dom hadn't managed to calm her down.

As they reached the classroom though it turned out his worrying had been completely unnecessary as she came skipping up to him and pulling him into a kiss "I'm sorry about earlier baby, I was out of line, I know. It won't happen again I promise. I'll make it up to you tonight" She murmured into the kiss as he pulled her closer, his own anger with her forgotten.

"Please just put up a silencing charm will you" he heard Sophia mutter as she passed and he pulled Cass even closer to prevent her from retorting. The class was quite eventless with a lecture about the importance of N.E. , again, and some simple repeating of non-verbal spells from the end of the last year.

* * *

Sophia sighed and smiled as she finished of her replay to the letter she had received from Nathan at dinner. It had been pretty much the same as the one she had gotten the previous evening. But she had decided she needed to tell him about everything that had been happening that day and her confusion about James who just kept proving her wrong. It had ended with a 2 foot long letter that she had sent off with Kitty, her owl. It was going to her mum who would hand it over to Nathan since he didn't know what she was and that she wasn't really going to boarding school. She sighed once again as she undressed and stepped into the shower. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as she tried not to think about what Potter and Wood was probably doing at the moment.

* * *

At the same time miles away from the school a girl sighed sadly and disappointedly as she pulled out her camera and snapped a photo of the scene in front of her. She didn't care if the guy was drunk or not, or if he had promised to write every day. It didn't matter if this was how he was going to behave the rest of the time. She wouldn't tell just yet though it wasn't like she wanted to break her best friend's heart. She was going to give him some time to own up to it him himself while she gathered evidence of what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was quite the eventful chapter or what do you guys think?**

**What do you think about the Amortentia?**

**And what was going on that last part who was that about?**

**I guess we will find out sooner or later please and Review :) might just update sooner if you do:)**

**xoxo**

**Fiasonesson**


	7. Chapter 7: Break-ups

**A/N: A new chapter again I hope you'll like that and that you'll review :)**

**xoxo**

**fiasonesson**

* * *

**Break-ups**

Sophia looked up from her book at the sound of someone coming stumbling through the portrait that was the entrance to the Head Quarters. She immediately regretted it though and dived right back into her book as she saw it wasn't only Potter. It had been a month now since the school started and her world had been turned on its axis. One month worth of confusion as to where she really stood when it came to Potter, one minute he would be his old boasting self and the next, whenever they were alone to study on their project he would turn into this sweet and caring guy she had never met before. One month of Wood staying over every weekend, and taking whatever chance she got to throw something insulting her way. Though, Sophia had started to pick up on the fact that Wood would be careful to only do so when she was sure Potter couldn't hear her. One month of listening to Rose getting increasingly more nervous about her upcoming date with Scorpius this weekend. And last but not least one bloody month of watching Carla and Fred dance around each other waiting for the other to make the first step either forwards or backwards. The only good thing about the past month she realised was her daily letters from Nathan, which often also bore some kind of small gift for her. She sighed fiddling with her necklace trying to ignore the couple that obviously hadn't realised she was there as they were, at the moment, trying to undress each other as fast as possible.

"Could you please at least wait until you got into the bedroom? Some people are actually trying to study here." She finally groaned without looking up from her book.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there Sophia. Come on Cass." James mumbled blushing slightly as he pulled his girlfriend of to his bedroom. Sophia stared at the closed door not wanting to think about what was obviously going on in there, as it made her stomach clench in a very uncomfortable way. She finally got up and headed out deciding to go find Carla and, perhaps if she was lucky, even Rose for some much needed girl time.

* * *

As they got into his bedroom Cassandra pulled away staring up at him, "I can't believe you still seem to care what that girl thinks. I mean it's not like she needed to watch, she could just have left. No instead we had to move." she said her voice and posture showing her annoyance, making James sigh from irritation. He had lost count over the past month over how many times they had had this particular conversation. As he thought about it, it seemed to be the only thing they ever talked about these days when they weren't snogging or shagging.

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before? Oh that's right because we have. I've told you Cassandra she's my friend now, or at least we're trying to be friends. And even if that wasn't the case, she was out there before us so that's why we had to move on." he said looking down at her to find her looking back at him as if he had just sprouted a second head. James sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, something he always did when thinking about something deeply. He finally raked his hand through his hair ruffling it up even more as he came to a decision about what to do.

"I think we need to take a break Cassandra. And let me finish before you go all nuclear on me." he finally said raising a hand to stop the rush of words he could see forming on his soon to be ex-girlfriend's lips. "I think we've started to grown apart. You still only care about who is popular and who's not. I, on the other hand, don't care about that stuff anymore. I want to be with people who want to be with me for me and not for who my dad is. This is our last year, our last chance, I want to be able to enter the Auror training program next fall and to do so I need to step up my game and concentrate on class to get the grades I need for that. And well, you're just not there yet. I grew up over the summer Cass, you didn't and until you do I think we should take a break. You can go be with whomever you want and I can hang out with whoever I want to get help with my studies." he finished with a sigh hoping against hope that she would see it the way he did. He knew it was a futile hope but, hey who could blame him for at least hoping.

"This is about Johnson isn't it? I know it is. You're dumping me for a stuck up, annoying, nobody, know-it-all?" Cassandra said in utter disbelief. _Just wait 'til I get my hands on that little bitch._ She thought to herself at the same time.

"No, it's because you haven't grown up like I have and you act like a three year old whenever I even say 'Hi' to another girl. And you leave Sophia alone she hasn't done anything to you Cassandra. Now, I think you should leave." James said in such a final tone that Cassandra knew there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind and also how much trouble she would be in if she went after Johnson. She looked at James for a little while longer before turning on her heel and storming out tears starting to flood down her cheeks.

* * *

Sophia looked up from where she was sitting talking with Carla and Rose at one of the small tables by the window as the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room slammed open to see Cassandra Wood come storming in and right over to them. She froze as the absolutely livid girl pulled out her wand and jammed it into her throat, "This, this is all your fault!" Wood screeched at her. Sophia swallowed eyeing the wand nervously wondering what Wood seemed to think she had done.

"Cassandra!" there was a second raised voice followed by a murmured incantation "_Expeliarmus_" and Cassandra's wand was sent flying through the room. Sophia turned to see Dom, who she had started to get to know pretty well over the past month, stand with her wand raised and her eyes resting on Cassandra. "Enough Cassandra, whatever James told you, and I have a pretty good idea what, it is not Sophia's fault. It has been a long time coming and you would have seen it if you had wanted to." Dom said calmly looking at the girl with sorrow, holding out her arms to allow her friend to come seek the comfort she needed.

"He, he, he broke up with me Dom." Cassandra choked looking at her as if hoping she would tell her it was all just a bad dream. All Dom could do though was to hold her friend close, rubbing her back comfortingly and telling her everything would be okay, eventually.

Sophia sat staring at the scene in front of her for a while before getting up and heading to her own common room, a sudden urge to check on James filling her, just missing the arrival of her owl.

* * *

James looked up from his essay as he felt the change in the cushions of the sofa as Sophia sat down next to him. He could tell from her expression something must have happened to let her know, and he was just about to say he didn't want to talk about it when he saw her pull out her own stuff and get to work.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just figured you might want some company." She said softly as she flicked through her potions book.

"Yeah thanks. There isn't really anything to talk about, we broke up and that's that, it's been coming for a long time I guess" James said sadly. It wasn't really the break-up he was sad about, on the contrary he was quite relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with Cassandra anymore. It was more the fact that he had lost something that had been such a great part of him for so long was gone. Sophia gave him a sad smile as she reached out and rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay. And it's okay to be sad, you've been together for almost two years" she said just as the music announcing someone waiting outside started up. Sophia pushed herself up from her seat and went over to see who it was.

"Hi Carla, cutting it close to curfew are you?" She said with a smile at her friend.

"Yeah, but Kitty came with this for you just after you left. I didn't recognise the handwriting so it's not from Nathan, but I thought you might want it." Carla replied holding out a big brown envelope. Sophia took it and looked it over then smiled.

"Thanks. It's from Alex. You know the girl that was waiting for me when we arrived at Kings Cross his summer" Sophia smiled stepping away to let her friend in opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It wasn't that long since they wrote each other weekly, at least, sometimes more.

_"My dear Sophia,_

_To start with you should know I hate doing this to you, but I just can't keep quiet anymore. The only reason I haven't told you earlier is because I've been hoping he would tell you yourself._

_If you haven't figured it out this is about Nathan, and that's why it hurts me so much to do this since I know how much you love him. I'm not going write down what he's been doing. Instead I hope the enclosed pictures will speak for themselves. I'll be here waiting if you need me and if you want me to go kick his ass I will do so happily._

_With all my love, Alex"_

As Sophia finished the letter she frowned and reached into the envelope to pull out the pictures it contained. As she looked at them it felt like her entire world stopped and started to come crashing down around her. He wouldn't do this to her would he? But at the same time pictures couldn't lie. She felt hot stinging tears starting to fill her eyes as she just dropped the pictures to the floor and ran to her bedroom.

James and Carla stared after her for a while before James came over to Carla and picked up a picture staring at it feeling anger starting to boil inside him. He didn't know where it came from he just knew that the idea of someone doing this to Sophia, hurting her like this, made him physically hurt and angry. He held out the picture to Carla asking the question he already knew the answer to "Is this Nathan?"

* * *

**A/N: So James and Cassandra are over, will this be the last we see of her?**

**And what was in those pictures? What will happen with Sophia and Nathan?**

**Stay tuned to find out :)**

**review please :)**

**xoxo**

**fiasonesson**


	8. Chapter 8: Tears, Heartbreak and Snoggin

**A/N: So I'm back with another chapter. And I'm also thinking about doing a Jily fanfic, what do you think about that? Should I do it? I'll keep you guys updated on the matter:)**

**This will be a little sad at the beginning but it will get better towards the end.**

**I would also like to take the time here to remind you all that this is an M rated story and it is for a reason, it's nothing to bad in this chapter but there will be further on.**

**And last but not least: Thank you Cissy for your reviews they warm my heart :) (the rest of you should follow her example;))**

**Please review:) Review = Love**

**xoxo  
Fiasonesson**

* * *

**Tears, Heartbreak and Snogging**

Carla stared at the picture James was holding out for her to see. The picture was of a guy snogging a girl, his hands halfway up her skirt. She looked down at the pictures scattered on the floor and saw that they showed pretty much the same thing, but even though the guy seemed to be same in every one of them the girls were different in each picture. She looked back up at James and was slightly taken aback and surprised by the anger she saw in his eyes.

"Is this Nathan?" he asked again, and Carla could hear a trace of the anger she saw in his eyes when he spoke.

"I-I don't know. I mean I've never met him. But from the way she reacted I would say it is." She answered with a sad look on her face as she picked up the rest of the pictures and put them in the envelope before walking over and sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you go check on her, make sure she's okay?" James asked confused as he himself started for the door to Sophia's room.

"No, and I would advise that you don't either." Carla said making him stop in his tracks and give her a look that clearly asked why, "She's obviously not okay Potter, and she's going to want to be alone for a while, to deal with this her own way, she hates it when people fuss over her. I should probably head back to my dorm now. When she comes out will you tell her that I'll be there if she needs me?" James just nodded as he watched Carla get up and leave. As the portrait hole closed he leaned back in his armchair watching Sophia's door deciding he wouldn't go to bed before she came back out and he could make sure she was ok.

* * *

Sophia was sitting on the floor of her shower the scolding hot water drenching her to the bone, she hadn't even bothered to undress, let her hair out of its ponytail or removed the make-up, she was pretty sure she looked a mess, but she didn't care right now. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, all she knew was that at some point she had run out of tears and was now dry sobbing. She couldn't believe, she refused to believe what the pictures had shown so clearly. The thought of the pictures sent her into another fit of dry sobs and she hugged her knees close to her.

* * *

James put down his quill with a frustrated groan. He had decided to use his time waiting for Sophia to come back out to get some homework out of the way but it had been almost three hours by now, he had just finished his potions essay, and she still hadn't come out. He slammed the potions book closed. _To hell with wanting to be alone._ He thought as I purposefully walked over and knocked on the door to Sophia's room. He waited for what felt like ages but there never came any answer. _Maybe she fell asleep? _He thought as he reached for the handle. He pushed the door open just a little bit so he could look inside. They were friends now after all, and friends looked after each other, he reasoned. As he looked inside he could immediately tell she wasn't in her bed, but he could hear the shower running. He slipped inside and walked over to the bathroom door. He tried to listen for some kind of movement, but all he could here was the sound of the shower running. He knocked on the door, but once again there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and immediately started coughing as clouds of steam started billowing out and straight into his face. _How long has she been in here? And what temperature does she have the water on to make all this steam? _He thought slightly alarmed as I stepped inside bathroom.

The sight that met him nearly broke his heart. Sophia was on the floor of the shower, still dressed, her hair in the same ponytail as earlier and her make-up smeared all over her face, as she sat staring into the distance, resting her chin on the top of her knees dry sobs shaking her body every other second. The next thing James saw was how furiously red the skin that wasn't covered in clothing was.

"Shit" he muttered and hurried over and turned off the water as he reached for a towel that he draped around her before lifting her up in one smooth movement.

* * *

Sophia let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been managing to hold while sobbing, as she felt a pair of strong muscular arms scoop her up off of the floor. She was far too deep in her own thoughts to know who it was all she knew was that these arms for some reason or other made her feel safe. She felt herself being carried out into bedroom as, whoever it was, started peeling the wet clothes of her body. Then there was the feeling of someone rubbing a towel all over her to get her dry, then her nightshirt was slipped over her head and a pair of knickers was handed to her. Then she was lifted off the floor again and placed in her bed. She could feel the person helping her sitting down and stroking her still wet hair as he murmured comforting words into her ear. _Wait, what, he? _The shock of that sudden realisation made her able to focus on the person sitting next to her.

"James?" she croaked, he just smiled down at her and shushed her stroking her hair, and she felt tears she didn't think she had fill her eyes, "Why? Why would he do this to me? I-I know him, I have known him for my whole life, why would he do this, James?" She begged sitting up her hand automatically going to the chain around her neck and she was suddenly livid. James was about to answer that: _he did not know why her, so called boyfriend, had done this to her, but that he knew that any sane guy wouldn't have done it_, when he saw her eyes flash with anger just before she flew out of the bed pulling her necklace off as if it had suddenly burnt her. James watched as Sophia conjured a box that she threw it into before she started summoning things from across the room that she threw into it as well. Once she finished she summoned the envelope with the pictures from their common room and added that to the box too before she sank back onto the bed crying. All James could do was to pull her onto his lap and hold her while she cried.

As Sophia cried into James shoulder she suddenly picked up on something it was a scent, she had smelled it before, in potions, she hadn't been able to place it then, but now she realised why it had been so familiar. The heady musky scent that she liked to describe as a combination of quidditch and woodsy, was James, and even though it surprised her she found she didn't mind it the way she would have only a month ago. Instead, now she snuggled into his shoulder even more as she cried over her broken heart.

"James," I whispered after a little while, "can you stay in hear tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now." James just nodded in answer to her question and laid down pulling her blanket over them as he held her while she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It had been another month since that awful evening. The morning after Sophia had stalked off to the owlery and sent the box with all the gifts back to Nathan with a letter saying they were done and she didn't want anything more to do with him. She also sent a letter thanking Alex for letting her know. After that she had received a letter from Nathan at breakfast everyday begging for forgiveness and a chance to explain. Sophia though just burnt them all after reading them never writing back. But even though she had gotten her heart so thoroughly broken she hadn't allowed herself to wallow on it, instead she had thrown herself into school work and head duties, allowing them, this well-known routine to pull her back into life. Apart from all that James was starting to grave at her last nerve, for some reason, unknown to her he had been fussing over her constantly since then. Sure they were friends now, and if Sophia was completely honest with herself, now that she was starting to get over Nathan, she wouldn't mind very much if they became more than just friends. And sure she had been in quite the state when he found her in the shower, but not even Carla fussed like that. Add to all that that she hated to be fussed over.

"Hey, what are you blushing about? And are you feeling okay today?" James said, his mentioning of her blush, she hadn't even realised she'd gotten as she thought about the night James had found her in the shower, made her blush even more.

"Nothing" she said and looked up, her heart coming to a complete stop before setting of at breakneck speed as she saw him. He must have just have showered because his hair was all tousled and gleaming with water and he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants as he dropped down on to the couch next to her.

"You okay there? You look a little scared, I'm not going to bite you" he smirked at her once he realised what effect he had on her. Sophia just swallowed and tried her best not to stare at his, oh so well-toned upper body.

"I-I'm fine. Though it would be nice if you stopped fussing." she finally managed to say.

"You sure? You look a little flustered?" James smirked leaning closer ignoring her request about stopping his fussing like he always did. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, because he had in the beginning, but after having seen her so broken in the shower he just wasn't able to stop.

"I'm fine, what are you doing James?" Sophia asked getting slightly irritated at him for dodging her request once again at the same time as he just moved closer and closer.

"What I'm doing?" James asked glancing down at Sophia's lips, wondering how they would feel against his, though he was pretty sure that if even dared to think about trying something she would hex him into the next week, "I'm just making sure my friend really is okay like she keeps saying she is, even though I hear her cry herself to sleep every night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he finished sitting back leaning away from her. He knew he shouldn't get so close to her, the way she smelled always made it harder for him to act normally and as a friend should. To his surprise though Sophia followed his movements and leaned with him so they were still as close. He swallowed as he also caught the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Sophia didn't even realise she followed James movement she was to lost in his wonderful scent, not to mention he's naked upper body.

"Are you telling me you've been eavesdropping at my door every night? Have I ever mentioned how much I hate to be fussed over? If I say I'm fine, I'm fine and there is nothing going on that I can't handle myself." She said with a slight hiss, making James roll his eyes at her.

"Oh, so that's what you call burying yourself in school work? That you're handling it? And that you're fine? When was the last time you spent any real time with Carla and Rose, besides if you've met up to study or something other like that?" James asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's really none of your business Potter." Sophia snarled getting up but James followed her and pushed her up against a wall so she couldn't get away.

"Don't Potter me Sophia." He hissed at her "And it is my business because, as you might remember, we're supposed to friends now. And as a friend I care about you and how you feel, I want to know that you're okay. And let me tell you this, a person who cries themselves to sleep every night sure as hell isn't okay." He finished locking his gaze with Sophia's and before he knew what he was doing and before she even had a chance to answer him his lips was on hers. It wasn't a soft, sweet endearing kiss; it was a hungry, rough, hard and demanding kiss that took Sophia's breath away.

To both her own and James's surprise Sophia didn't either hex or slap James. Instead her hands went into his hair, raking her fingers through it and tugging at it lightly, causing James to give an involuntary groan. Sophia could feel James hands grabbing a hold of her hips and pulling her closer to him as he started trailing kisses up along the line of her jaw. She sighed and let out a soft moan as James captured her earlobe between his teeth and lightly tugged at it before continuing to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

The sound of Sophia's soft moan touched some utterly primal part of James's brain, making him loose whatever self-control he had left after having spent weeks of not acting on his need to be close to her.

Sophia let her hands travel down James strong shoulders and back, dragging her nails lightly over his skin as she did, making him shudder with pleasure. James was at the moment paying very close attention to the hollow at the top of her chest as one of his hands were tugging at her tie trying to get it off, while the other was busy trying to undo the buttons on her blouse. James had just finished with the last button when music filled the room letting them know someone wanted something.

"If that's Carla I'm going to kill her" Sophia growled making James chuckle.

"We could always ignore whoever it is." He said as he nipped at her collarbone making her gasp as he ran his hands over her flat stomach.

"You know we can't do that." Sophia sighed making James groan and pull his hands back from where they were currently trying to circle their way up to her breasts, allowing her to button up her blouse again before she went to open the door and groaned as she found not only Carla but Fred outside.

* * *

**A/N: So Nathan's a cheating bastard, breaking poor Sophia's heart. Sometimes I really don't like my own characters.**

**And the snogging at the end, it will be interesting to see how they will handle the aftermath of that.**

**And isn't it just typical for Carla and Fred to come and interrupt just when things starts to get interesting?**

**Stay tuned to see what happens next :)**

**Please review :)**

**xoxo  
Fiasonesson**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**A/N: Hi sorry it's so late, but my computer has been away on repair and I just got it back. But here finally is the chapter. **

**Hope you like and thanks to Cissy, Bubbles23 and Dawn Elliot for the reviews they are very much appreciated. J**

**But now on to the chapter.**

**Read and Review PLS**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**

* * *

**Aftermath **

"Hi Carla, Fred." Sophia smiled politely as she pulled a hand through her hair as she tried to make it look as if James hadn't just been fisting his hands in it. She wasn't at all sure what the whole snogging meant and she didn't know yet how she felt about it. And then there was the fact that she had no idea what James thought about it. She knew that he said that he said that he and Wood had broken up, but tabthe same time Wood was parading around the castle telling everyone that would listen that;

_"No they hadn't broken up, they were just taking a break because James needed to focus on school." _This meant that these two people were the last ones she needed to know about it. Sophia let out a sigh as she realised that she would have to tell Carla so as to have someone help here think and work this out.

"Hi Soph." Carla beamed as she walked past her and in to hers and James' common room. "Hi James." She added with a smile before turning back to Sophia. "Girl talk now, your bedroom." She said pointing to Sophia's door and Sophia just nodded and hurried into her room glad for an excuse to get away from James.

As Carla walked in and closed the door Sophia pulled out her wand and pointed it to the door, "_Muffliato_" she murmured and turned to her best friend.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked with a smile as she sat down on her bed.

"Fred asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Carla squealed with excitement.

"He did? What did you say? When did he ask?" Sophia rushed out feeling her own excitement build up inside her at her friend's obvious joy.

"Yes he did, and I said yes of course. I had been sort of hoping he would have asked me to the last one, but hey, he asked me now so no matter. And he asked me just now before we came here while we were studying in the library." Carla gushed sinking down on the bed next to Sophia who was grinning wildly. "What happened to you by the way?" Carla added as she finally took a proper look at her friend.

"Umm…nothing, what makes you ask that?" Sophia said doing her best to seem casual and keeping her blush under control, sometimes she really hated being a red head.

"Well the fact that your hair looks like Merlin-only-knows-what, your blouse is crumpled and buttoned crookedly, plus the question made you blush?" Carla pointed out and Sophia swore to herself, she had hoped she would be able to do some alone thinking before telling Carla.

"IsnoggedJames" She blurted out going beetroot red in the face.

"Come again?" Carla said gaping at her best friend.

"I snogged James, or he snogged me, at least he started it. We were actually having an argument about his damned fussing, and then all of a sudden a was up against the wall and he was kissing me, and Merlin can he kiss, so I just I don't know, I kissed him back and it was all turning into one huge snogging session when you and Fred arrived and interrupted us." Sophia took a deep breath as she finished watching her friend carefully as she took all this in and waited for her reaction. Then Carla's face split into a huge smile.

"That's brilliant! We can do a double date!" She squealed happily clapping her hands, "Or a triple, since Scorpius is taking Rosa again." Sophia looked at her best friend horrified.

"No Carla, no. Don't get any ideas please, it was one kiss and I don't even know how I feel about let alone James. I mean I know, we're kind of friends now, but, dating, no I don't know if that's such a good idea. Anyway he has this whole thing with Wood to resolve first anyway since she seems to be under the impression that they're only taking a break, and that that it's nothing permanent." Sophia sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right, but I, Rose and Fred thinks he fancies you Soph." Carla smiled at Sophia who just rolled her eyes at her, this wasn't the first time her friend had mentioned this lately.

* * *

"So, what brings you here at this time in the evening?" James asked flopping down on the couch raking a hand through his hair, remembering how it had felt when Sophia had been doing it just a few minutes ago and groaned inwardly. He had no idea how to handle this, he was very aware of what he wanted, he wanted to hold her close and never let her go and make sure no one ever hurt again. Then he grinned as another image flashed through his mind; a naked Sophia under him, in his bed, squirming and moaning his name. _Yeah, wouldn't mind that either._ He thought to himself with a small smirk. But then there was the problem that he had no idea what Sophia wanted, sure she had kissed him back, but they had just started to become friends and…

"Oi, James, mate! Did you just hear a word I said?" Fred interrupted his inner turmoil and James jumped slightly.

"Sorry Fred, what did you say?" He asked looking over at his cousin where he was sitting in the armchair.

"I was saying I just asked McDowell to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend and she said yes. What's up with you James?" Fred asked a little concerned he wasn't used to James not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Wow, mate that's great, you've fancied her for ages." James grinned and then raked his hand through his hair, he knew there was no way Fred was going let him of the hook for zooning out on him. "And I just snogged Sophia, you interrupted actually." James said with a sheepish grin.

"You, you snogged Johnson?" Fred grinned wickedly. "Better not let Wood find out about that or Sophia's going to be in a lot of trouble James. I know you say you broke up, but what were your exact words? Because that girl is dead set on the fact that you are just taking a break, and if you phrased it so she could make it out to that you should set the record straight with her, you know. But now, how come you decided to snog her? I thought you've been insisting that you two are only friends, and last time I checked you don't go around snogging your friends." Fred smirked.

"Yeah, I know I need to talk to Cass, I'm just trying to find the right moment to do so. And as for snogging Sophia, I don't know Fred. We were arguing, she thought I was fussing and I got a little pissed that she didn't seem to think I was allowed to care. I mean Fred, you didn't see her that night when I found her in the shower, she was so, so broken. It hurt so much seeing her like that, I will do whatever it takes to never have to do it again. But anyway we were arguing and, well, you should see her when she gets angry Fred," James smiled a little dreamily "she gets so bloody gorgeous, her eyes sparkle and even her hair seems to crackle, and, well I just kissed her, I couldn't help it, and when she kissed me back, I lost control completely." James sighed raking his hand through his hair again.

"You're so whipped mate it's almost not funny." Fred smirked "Why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend. I mean Carla is going with me and Rose is going with Malfoy again, so she doesn't have anyone to go with anyway."

"Whipped? Yeah maybe I don't know. As for asking her to Hogsmeade, I don't know, I have no idea what she thinks about all of this." James said looking at his cousin for answers.

"Well, ask her to go as friends then and ask her about it, it's the only way to find out you know." Fred said, as the door to Sophia's room opened and Carla came out smiling.

"Should we head back?" she asked Fred, ignoring James, not wanting to give him a chance to ask about Sophia. Fred just nodded and got up and came over to her taking her hand before turning to James.

"Good night mate, see you tomorrow." I winked and pulled Carla along after him out of the portrait. James sighed watching the door to Sophia's room for a while before realising she wouldn't come back out. He then stood up and headed into his own room for a night of no sleep and filled with thoughts of a certain Head Girl.

* * *

_This is starting to get silly_. James thought a week later as he threw himself down onto the couch having just arrived back from quidditch practice. It had been a week since he and Sophia had snogged and she had been doing her very best to avoid him, not talking to him unless she really had to. Like just now, she had been sitting in the stands with Carla watching their practice since both Rose and Fred was on the team. But just as they started to finish up Sophia had gotten up and left and by doing so having made sure she would be back here and in her room before he would have time to catch up to her. This of course meant he hadn't had time to ask her about the whole snogging thing or about going to Hogsmead, which meant he had ended up going with Rose's little brother Hugo and his other cousins that would be going for the first time, including his sister Lily. Now that he thought about it he hadn't even seen her there. He shrugged to himself glancing over at her door and settled into the couch, she would have to come out at some point, and he would be sitting her until she did.

* * *

Sophia opened the door to her bedroom carefully, she had heard him come back a few hours ago, but since she hadn't heard the door to his room either open or close she hadn't wanted to risk coming out. But now she really needed a book that she knew was laying on the small table in front of the fireplace. She had spent the past week avoiding James, much to Carla's disapproval, but she needed time to think and she couldn't do that when he was around. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the room was empty and she tip-toed out of her room over to the small table. That's when she saw him lying on the couch sleeping still in his quidditch practice robes, and she couldn't help but smile down at him warmly, he must have been hoping to catch her coming out and she felt a sting of guilt at the thought and she swallowed, but no this was best, she had come to the conclusion the day before. He hadn't really broken up with Wood they were taking a break, and she was still hurting from the whole thing with Nathan, and then they well, they never seemed to get along for any longer period of time before having an argument about something. She sighed again as she conjured a quilt that she draped over him brushing her fingers through his hair and placing a light quick kiss on his cheek before she could stop herself. Then she grabbed her book and hurried back to her room, freezing halfway through the door as she heard him mumble,

"Sophia…" But there was no other sound so she quickly closed the door behind her and went back to her homework.

* * *

James woke with a start the room was filled with light and he was laying on the couch a quilt he didn't recognise covering him. He held up his arm to check his watch, 8 am.

"Shit," he swore jumping up and hurried into his room, he would have to hurry if he wanted any breakfast before potions. _Damn it, why didn't she wake me up? She must have seen me coming out from her room. Thinking about it she must… _He froze as he realised as she must have been the one to put the quilt over him. He swore loudly and hit the shower wall with his hand. What was she doing, why was she doing this? Had he done something? _If she would just give me the chance to talk to her so I could find out._ He sighed as he hurried back out into the common room and froze as he saw her running around it gathering up different books she needed. _She must have overslept too._ He realised and he leaned against his doorpost watching her for a while.

"You're potions book is under the couch." He said finally watching her freeze mid movement and slowly starting to turn around.

"Oh, you're still here, I, I thought you had gone down to breakfast." She said with a slight stutter looking anywhere but at him. And finally he just couldn't take it any longer. He crossed the room and had her backed up against a wall again in under 5 seconds.

"J-James" Sophia stuttered looking up at him, seemingly afraid of the look on his face but he didn't care it was time to get some answers. "J-James, what are you doing?" came her voice again.

"No, what are you doing? Why have you been avoiding me for the past week Sophia? What did I do? Why want you talk to me anymore, and before you say it school projects and Head duties doesn't count." He more or less growled at her.

"I-I-I…It's just better this way, now please let me go I don't want to be late for class." She said setting her jaw and finally looking him in the eyes.

"Why? Did I do something? What about the kiss Sophia?" He asked his eyes flashing dangerously.

"No you didn't and it was just a kiss James, forget about it ok, it's just better this way. You have a girlfriend, because you haven't really broken up just taken a break, at least that's what she thinks, plus we never seem to be able to get along for long before we have some sort of argument. Now please just forget about it and let me go to breakfast please." Sophia said a sad look on her face.

"What if I don't want to forget about it? What if I want to ask you to go to Hogsmeade next time?" James asked but took a step back dropping his hands to his sides.

"I would say no, it was just a kiss James nothing else." And then she was out the portrait leaving him standing there watching after her feeling like something somewhere in his chest was slowly breaking. _Just a kiss, nothing else?_ He thought to himself. _No that hadn't been __**just**__ a kiss. At least not for me._

* * *

**A/N: Wow so what did you think about that?  
Personally I think Sophia's being stupid but hey if that's what she want to do I guess James will have to work to change her mind.**

**Next chapter I was thinking about writing a little about Fred and Carla and maybe a little ScoRose what do you guys think?**

**PLS Review and let me know what you thinkJ**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**


	10. Chapter 10: Forwards Maybe

**A/N: So another chapter it's a little shorter but there's some fluff and some tooth-achingly sweetness at the end. **

**Also thanks to Dawn Elliot for coming up with the shipper name Frela for Fred and Carla:)**

**In this chapter there will both some Frela and ScoRose moments and I hope you will like them :)**

**Also as usual, special thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter: Dawn Elliot, GingerTimelord and also to my friend Hedwig who reviewed via Skype:) (you should all check out her page Hedwig, the symbol of Harry's innocence on fb:) )**

**Now I shall let you all go on to read the new chapter:)**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. :(**

* * *

**Forwards maybe**

Carla sank down into the chair next to Fred at the breakfast table.

"Good morning", she smiled as she started piling food onto her plate.

"Good morning beautiful." Fred smirked and grabbed her around the waist pulling her in for a kiss. Carla giggle and kissed him back before pulling away blushing slightly.

"We're in public Fred." She admonished half-heartedly.

"I know, just making sure the rest of the guys in this place know to stay away from you." Fred smirked pulling her in for another kiss. This time she didn't protest, instead she smiled and kissed him back digging her fingers into his hair.

"Do us all a favour and get a room will you? You're in the middle of the bloody Great Hall if you didn't notice." A sour voice interrupted them and they broke apart.

"Wow, did you fall out of the bed on the wrong side this morning James?" Carla asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I didn't. But then I ran into your best friend and she ruined my mood." James muttered darkly.

"Oh," Carla say cursing her friend silently for being so stupid, "I think I should go talk to her, see you later Fred, and James whatever she says don't listen to her." She said then getting up placing a light kiss on Fred's cheek before heading out of the hall.

* * *

Sophia groaned at hit her head to the tabletop for what probably was the 20th time by now. Why did he have to make it so bloody hard. She had been thinking it all through properly and this was the best way, no matter what she really wanted do. But oh, no, he had to corner her in the common room alone, making her resolve waver just by being so close to her. _Stop it!_ She told herself hitting her head against the table top again.

"Yous really shouldn't be doing that miss." One of the little elfs in the kitchen said. Sophia smiled at her.

"Don't worry Pinky, I'll be fine, do you think I could get some tea please?" She asked rubbing her forehead that actually throbbing a little.

"Of course miss, anything miss wants. But shouldn't miss be in class?" Pinky asked seeming a little worried that she might have overstepped her boundaries.

"Yeah, I guess I should, but I'm not feeling very well this morning." Sophia said giving the Pinky another reassuring smile.

"Not feeling well? Does miss wants Pinky to get the Head Boy the helps her back tos her room fors her?" Pinky asked alarmed.

"Oh, no, no, it's not that bad, I just need some tea and rest and I'll be fi…" Sophia was interrupted by the door into the kitchens opening as Carla climbed in.

"Thought I'd find you here." She grinned at Sophia as she walked over. As she got closer though it turned into a scowl, as she saw the all the different versions of chocolate that was surrounding her best friend.

"What?" Sophia asked confused by the sudden scowl on her best friends face. Carla just pointed at the table in front of her.

"You are not allowed to do that. I met James at breakfast this morning before class. He said you ruined his good mood. So what lie did you tell him?" Carla asked her voice full of disapproval.

"I didn't lie, I told him it was just a kiss and that he should forget about it. And that's true, it was just a kiss. I also reminded him that technically he still has a girlfriend, since they're on a break and haven't actually broken up. And before you say anything, I'm not going to change my mind this is the best way." Sophia says looking her best friend in the eyes her jaw set.

"You know you are being stupid don't you?" Carla just ask as she starts to turn to head back out.

"No I'm being logical. It wouldn't work and…and He's already broken my heart, I'm not going put myself in that situation again ever, it hurts too much." Sophia finished in a whisper staring down at her hands. Carla sits right back down and pulls her into her arms stroking her hair gently as she feels her friend starting to shake with tears.

"It's okay sweetie. That's what it's all really about isn't it? You're scared it's just going to be like Nathan all over again? Well, let me tell you then, neither I or Rose or even Fred would let him do that to you, do you hear that?" Carla whispered and Sophia just nodded into her shoulder, "Good, now let's get to class before we both miss this one as well." Carla smiled standing up, pulling Sophia with her.

* * *

Rose's face beamed as she stepped out of arithmancy to find Scorpius leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her.

"You waited?" She said smiling brightly and Scorpius was momentarily dazed by the beauty of it, he still had a hard time believing she had said yes to go out with him at the beginning of the term and now it was almost Halloween, two months he smiled at the idea. They had been friends since that first poitions class in first year, but the fact that he was both a Malfoy and a Slytherin had made unsure about what she would say when he had asked her out. She of course called him silly every time he voiced this thought telling him: _"I've told you, I don't care about any of that, silly Scorp."_ Finishing with giving him a kiss on the cheek every time.

"Yeah, I said I would didn't I Rosebud?" he smirked at the girl that he now was able to call his girlfriend. "I missed you, divination is so boring." He mumbled as he kissed her, he could fell her smile into the kiss before she pulled away to answer.

"I missed you too Scorp. And didn't I warn you, about divination, my mum always told me it was a complete waste of time. Even though dad says she's only saying that because that's the only thing she's not good at." Rose smiled then giggled at the mentioning of her parents antics.

"Well I think I'm inclined to agree with your mother on that one, complete waste of time." He smirked and bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

James stopped dead as he walked into his bedroom to find his bed already occupied by a girl surrounded by a bunch of book, but very much asleep. First he felt a surge of rage, what was she doing in here? This was his bedroom after all, and she was the one who had been avoiding him, telling him only this morning that it had only been kiss and that he should forget about it. Then he remembered Carla's words before she and Fred had left the quidditch pitch after practice was over, where he had stayed to just fly and clear his head a little bit.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_James stopped trying to wrestle the bludger into its place in the box as he saw Carla walking towards him. _

_"Fred's already off to the locker room I'm afraid, Carla." He said with a polite smile he wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone of Sophia's friends right now, especially not after this morning, no matter if they happened to be cousin and best mate's girlfriend._

_"Oh, I know, it's you I want to talk to." She smiled, "And I want you to hear me out because it's important okay?"_

_"Fine" James muttered crossing his arms over his chest looking down at her._

_"It's about Sophia," She raised her hand to silence him as she saw the protest forming on his face, "She's hurting James. I know she doesn't show it, but inside she's still hurting after everything that happened with Nathan, and therefore she'll take any excuse not to put herself in that situation again. I've managed to convince her to start talking to you again, because even though she refuses to admit it, you make her feel better. She'll probably be up waiting for you when you get back, wanting to give some explanation of her own and say sorry, so please don't give her to much of a hard time ok? And don't push her, please." Carla finished her entire face begging him to understand and do as she asked. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands._

_"I could never give her a hard time Carla, I like her way to much for that. But I still need to fly and clear my head first before I head back up." He had answered her plea._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Apparently he'd flown longer then he thought as the girl in question was now fast asleep on top of his bed surrounded by homework. He sighed and smiled tenderly down at her before starting to remove all the books surrounding her piling them on his desk. He then carefully wriggled the cover and duvet out from under her and put it over her before heading in to his bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

When he returned he grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket, stroked her head softly and headed out to sleep on the couch.

* * *

It was to light, had James come back from training and lit the lamps? No it was to light for that. Sophia sat up in the bed pushing the duvet off of her. She froze and started looking around, off of her? No if she had fallen asleep it would have been on top of the duvet not under it, and her homework should be spread all over the bed, but no it was neatly stacked on top of James's desk. She scanned the room again, where was James? It was the only explanation she could come up with. He had come back, found her asleep on his bed, tucked her in and then…where was he? She got out of bed and checked the bathroom, but no, not there either. She frowned and headed out into the common room. She stopped and smiled when she saw James sprawled out on the couch. He had let her sleep in his bed and gone to sleep on the couch. She tip-toed over and looked down at him reaching out to stroke the wayward hair out of his face. Then his hand shot up and caught her wrist, Sophia froze watching almost hypnotized as he brought her hand down to his mouth and kissed her palm and then the tip of every finger.

"Good morning sleepy head, thought I was sleeping didn't you?" He said with a small smirk as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Umm…ye-yes." She answered blushing at being caught watching him sleep, then she remembered, "You should have woken me, I would have gone back to my own bed and you wouldn't have had to sleep on the couch." She added in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" James asked in a mock whisper, then went on in a normal voice, "And waking you up? When you finally seemed to be having a rest-and peace full sleep? I don't think so. For all I car you can sleep in my bed and I on the couch for the rest of the year if it means you will get some proper sleep." James said earnestly as he sat up and pulled Sophia down to sit next to him. Sophia just stared at him, she could feel her heart raising due to his proximity.

"James, I…" James put a hand over her mouth smiling at her.

"You don't need to apologize or explain, Carla came to talk to me yesterday, and I'm going to tell you this; I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to push you, if you want me here as your friend, then I'll be here as your friend, I'll be whatever you want me to be because I really, really like you Sophia, I think I'm even going to go as far as to say I fancy you, so…here I am your friend or whatever else you want me to be." James said looking into her eyes hoping she could read the sincerity and truth of his words in them.

* * *

**A/N: *Hides behind James* Please don't kill me!**

**I know it's a cliffhanger but I just thought it was so perfect to end this chapter like this and save Sophia's reaction for the next chapter.**

**So anyone else but me that died from sweetness overload thanks to James at the end?**

**And what did you think about the Frela and ScoRose parts?**

**PLS read and review :)**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**


	11. Chapter 11: Reactions

**A/N: So another chapter :D**

**I hope you'll like it, there's a lot of fluff, but also a break-up.**

**Once again thanks to Dawn Elliot for coming up with the shipper name Sames for Sophia and James :)**

**And thanks to Hedwig and Dawn Elliot who were the ones that had the time to review before I posted this:)**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.**

* * *

**Reactions**

Sophia just sat staring at James not sure she had heard him right. Did he just say he fancied her? Sophia felt her mind reeling at the thought at the same time as her heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears at his words. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again as she couldn't come up with anything to say. Then she tried again and again, she sat there opening and closing her mouth for what felt like hours until finally,

"Pinch me." She blurted out causing James to start laughing, but he stilled reached out and pinched her arm. Sophia yelped and rubbed the now sore spot as she realised that no, she wasn't dreaming, he had in fact just said that he fancied her, and promised he wouldn't go anywhere and…

"Merlin, I'm stupid" She finally groaned and flung herself around James's neck pressing her mouth to his. She felt one of James's hands go into her hair as the other one found the small of her back pulling her closer as he started kissing her back.

James groaned as Sophia raked her hands through his hair tugging at it lightly. He wanted her closer, no he needed her closer. He let his tongue glide over her bottom lip begging for entrance feeling her lips part for him at once. He slipped his tongue into her mouth revelling in the taste of her as he started up a battle for dominance with her tongue.

Sophia shifted so that she sat straddling James's lap. She broke away from the kiss and started trailing kisses up along the line of his jaw and down the side of his neck nipping and sucking as she went. She grinned into his neck as she heard James groan and felt him lean his head back so as to give her better access. She let her nails drag lightly down his, she realised now, naked chest and she leaned down to spread kisses all over it. But then James pushed her back and to the side so she fell down onto the couch.

James smirked down at before he attacked her lips again as he ran his hands down her sides and then back up again to start undoing the buttons of her blouse. Sophia sighed as she felt his hands run up her flat stomach towards her bra at the same time as he placed soft sensual kisses down her neck.

"James…" She breathed lifting her hands to rake them through his hair.

"Yes, love?" he breathed into her ear making her shudder from pleasure.

"I like you too, I…I don't want you to just be my friend." She breathed finishing with a gasp as James slipped a finger in to one of the cups of her bra, brushing it over her now very hard and very sensitive nipple.

"I figured as much when you attacked me beautiful." James smirked biting lightly on her earlobe. He was just about to reach around and undo her bra when a bell rang in the corridor outside and they both sat bolt upright.

"Shit, I forgot, it's Friday." Sophia gasped covering her mouth with her hand, apparently shocked with herself." I won't have time to shower or get breakfast or anything." She panicked running a hand through her hair trying to bring it under control.

"And it's trasfig. My aunt's going to kill us if we're late." James groaned getting up, "Come on we should probably hurry, that was the first bell which means we have ten minutes to get there." He said to Sophia before pulling her to him for another kiss. Sophia giggled and shoved him away.

"Stop it James, we need to get to class, and you should talk to Wood, before we do anything more." Sophia said seriously.

"Don't worry love, I will." James said as he dashed into his bedroom.

* * *

Fred turned in his seat raising an eyebrow at his panting cousin.

"Someone's lucky today, had auntie H been here before you it would not have been funny." He said with a smirk, just getting a nod in return as James was doing his best to catch his breath. "So," Fred went on eyeing his cousin then turning to eye his girlfriend's best friend, "you two worked things out I take it?"

"What…makes…you…think that?" James panted looking.

"Well you arrive at the same time, equally out of breath, both looking like you've just been thoroughly snogged plus you've got a hickey?" Fred finished with a smirk pointing to James neck. James just shrugged then his face split into a huge grin and he beamed at his cousin.

"She's amazing Fred." He said and Fred just nodded patting him on the back as their aunt and professor entered the room and the class started.

* * *

Cassandra Wood sat in the back of the classroom next to Dominique watching James through the entire class. She too had seen the hickey on James neck, that he wasn't even bothering to cover up. Every now and then she would see him glance over to Johnson who would blush and look down on her notes. She wasn't stupid, she could put two and two together, it was obvious they had been snogging just before they got to class. She turned to her friend.

"I thought those two weren't talking anymore for some reason?" She said indicating James and Johnson. Dominique looked over at the two and sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, but apparently they've worked it out it seems like, why Cassandra? He broke up with you, or took a break as you call it, you have no claim, he can snog whoever he wants to, don't go make trouble where there isn't any Cass." She said pointedly letting her friend know she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"But she's such a nobody, and I look so much better than her Dom. Come you've got to see that." She said a little put out with her friend.

"As a matter of fact she's a really nice and sweet girl Cass, and she likes James for James and not because his last name is Potter, plus she seems to make him happy. If you really love him as you say you do, which I don't think you do, because you keep slipping away to shag Thomas, well then you should wont him to be happy and let them be." Dom said giving her a stern look. Cassandra only nodded but turned her attention to her notes for the rest of the class.

* * *

James took a deep breath before walking in to the Gryffindor common room. As he stepped inside he let his gaze sweep the room and soon found the person he was looking for and he walked over to her.

"Cassandra, could you come outside with me for a second, I need to talk to you in private." Cassandra blinked up at him slightly confused, but collected herself and gave him her most seductive smile.

"Why of course James?" She purred and James had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at her. Instead he turned on his heal and walked back out ahead of her. When they had walked a short distance down the corridor he turned to face her. "I thought you said private, James? This is the middle of the corridor." Cassandra stated with a purr reaching out a hand to trail her fingers down the front of his shirt, but James took a step back and out of her reach.

"It's private enough, I just wanted to clear up a few things anyway." He took another deep breath, "We're over Cassandra, there is no break, this is permanent, do you understand me." He said slowly to make sure there was nothing she could take the wrong way. He saw anger flash across her face just as she was about to turn and leave and he grab her arm spinning her back around pinning her to the floor with his gaze. "And you leave her alone Cassandra, I don't want to her about you terrorizing her are we clear, you leave her alone." He let her go then and turned and walked away back to his common room and the girl he knew would be up waiting for him there.

* * *

Sophia looked up from her book smiling as she saw James walk in grinning at her. He glanced at the book she was holding as he walked over to sit at the other end of the couch lifting her feet into her lap.

"Are you reading that Austen book again?" He asked as he started massaging her feet.

"Yes, it's good you should read it. Where were you?" Sophia asked as she closed her eyes and sighed as she felt James hand working at her feet.

"I went to sort things out with Cassandra, I am now officially single." He smirked. Sophia cracked open one eye and raised an eyebrow at him. "Unless you want it to be different that is." He grinned at her. Sophia just smiled and pulled her feet back and crawled into his lap.

"If you ask nicely." She smiled coyly, causing James to laugh.

"Sophia Johnson, would you do me the exceptional honour of going out with me and be my girlfriend, starting with a date in Hogsmeade?" He asked seriously and Sophia beamed at him.

"Yes James, I would, though I would like start being your girlfriend now if that's ok and not wait until the next Hogsmeade visit." James didn't answer, instead he grabbed her chin, tilting her head back and placing a soft tender kiss on her lips.

Sophia sighed and circled her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, kissing him back, demanding more, but James broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I'm sorry love, but I have a load of homework that I need to do, and I'm pretty sure you do to." James said stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yeah, you're right." Sophia groaned glaring at the homework piled up on the table in front of her as if they had personally offended her, making James chuckle and he set up ruffeling her hair. "Hey, that's my hair." Sophia mock-pouted, but then she got serious, "James, could, could I sleep in your room again tonight? And you don't have to sleep on the couch, we, we could share the bed." Sophia said blushing.

"Of course you can sleep in my room, I told you this morning, didn't I, and if you want me there, I'll be there." James smiled pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, feeling Sophia, his girlfriend, he could get used to the sound of that, relax in his arms.

* * *

Carla leaned back against Fred's chest where they were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She could feel his fingers tracing soft patterns across her stomach as he kept placing tender kisses up and down her neck.

"We really should be studying you know Fred." She smiled.

"Mhm, but this is so much more fun." He murmured into her ear nipping at her earlobe causing her to shudder. She turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers. She could feel Fred smile before he kissed her back, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss she broke away and stood up.

"Study first, play later." She smirked and walked over to the table where all their homework was currently laying.

* * *

Sophia sighed and put down her quill glancing at the clock. She then turned at looked at James who was still scribbling on his essay. She got up and walked to stand behind him before leaning down,

"I think we should call it a night now James, it's past midnight." She whispered in his ear, he only hummed in response. Sophia smiled and reached around him, undoing his already loosened tie and pulled it off. She then moved on to the buttons of his shirt as she started trailing kisses down his neck,

"I'm tired and wont to sleep, please come to bed?" she breathed in his ear. James smirked wickedly as he turned in his seat, to face her.

"Keep that up and I'll come to bed with you, but I can promise there won't be any sleeping then." Sophia felt a shiver run down her spine at his words and she leaned down and pressed her lips to his then she pulled away.

"Not yet." She smiled and James nodded in agreement before giving her a peck at the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"You go to bed I'll just finish this up." He smiled before turning back to his homework. Sophia smiled and pecked his cheek before sauntering in to James bedroom where she started going through his drawer.

* * *

When came in a couple of hours later he was sure the girl was trying to kill her. There she was, her legs tangled in his duvet, hugging one of the pillows, her auburn hair spread like a fan around her head and then to top it off she had gotten a hold on one of his old quidditch match t-shirts with _Potter 1_ printed across the back and she was now wearing that and a pair of knickers, her bra lay discarded on the floor. He groaned, that would mean a cold shower before bed, not that it would do any difference once he came out and saw her like this again, he then realised. He sighed as he changed into a pair of sweats and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close. In her sleep Sophia turned around and snuggled into his chest, relaxing into an even deeper sleep, and soon James joined her.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**This was mostly Sames, but there was also a little Frela and the definite end of Jassandra.**

**So don't really know what else to say about this chapter except I hope you liked it:)**

**Read and Review PLS**

**Xoxo  
Fiasonesson**


End file.
